Lost
by masimagine
Summary: "How is this even possible? What is going on!" Thrown into a world of impossibilities and mayhem a young girl struggles to find stability with a family that seem to only attract chaos. OC, falling into Fairy Tail universe. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 - Free

* **BEING REWRITTEN AND EDITED CONSTANTLY SORRY!** *

Last revision 11/5/2018

 **Chapter 1: Free**

 _Run. Run. Run._

Sweat trickled down my back as I ran as quickly as possible. The humidity of the forest was not helping me as the heat consuming me. It was suffocating me, begging me to stop and rest.

 _Gotta go faster. Come on! Didn't come this far to get dragged back._

I paused for a short breath as I looked around. The sounds of footsteps got closer making my heart speed up.

 _Distance first. Then hide._

Okay, not much of a plan but it's better than continuing to run blindly, I needed to be at least one step ahead. I sprinted forward, trying to maneuver around trees and roots. The burn in my legs and lungs just begging me to quit.

 _Gotta use this terrain to our advantage._

I kept moving forward as fast as I could, trying to see if any trees would allow me to climb up or if anything looked big enough to hide in. Nothing looked promising.

 _Dammit_.

The noises were getting closer, making my chest hurt. I took a deep breath trying to ease the pain.

 _Come on there has to be something!_

I decided running in a straight line to put distance between us is not a good idea. I began to curve my trail and zig zag as much as possible. My adrenaline was starting to lower and I was getting tired. Fear began to crawl up my spine making my chest hurt more.

 _Don't panic. Don't Panic._

The noises sounded farther away, hopefully my plan was working or he was tiring out. Whichever it was, I wasn't gonna question it. I slowed down to take a breath and asses the situation. I needed a plan.

 _Okay, okay, breathe. Let's take a breath and asses. Don't panic._

Telling myself not to panic was not working as my heart pounded loudly in my ears. I took another breath to try to calm myself and think properly. In between breaths I heard a familiar noise.

 _Water? El río? A way out!_

Hope bloomed in my chest replacing the panic that was trying to suffocate me. The sound of something snapping in the distance spurred me into action. I ran as quickly as I could, hoping and praying that this is what I needed. The footsteps were getting closer. As I neared the source of the sound my heart dropped. It was dangerous rocky rapids.

 _Son of a b—_

"There you are." A voice sneered behind me.

My heart stopped as a cold wave of fear came over me making me freeze.

 _No! This isn't how it's going to end!_

I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to turn around. My knees began to shake as I faced the disgusting voice. A greasy looking man with thin graying hair and a bearded face sneered at me. My stomach rolled looking at him. His eyes were filled with malice and craziness. I avoided looking at his eyes as I faced him. His smirk making me want to disappear.

"Did you really think you could run away from me again? Did you really think you would make it this time?" He smiled at me showing off yellow teeth that made me want to vomit. "Regrésate and I will lessen the punishment." He took one step forward. "Promise."

My eyes began to water as I fought my panic. My mind blank as I tried to come up with something, _**anything**_ to get away from him. My heart was racing making my chest hurt. I just wanted the pain to go away. The hurt, the humiliation. I just wanted it to _**go away**_ _._

The sound of the rushing water behind me seemed to get louder. He took one more step and I shifted my foot back but didn't move.

A single thought in my mind came forward making my heart begin to slow. I grabbed that thought and didn't let go. I blinked away the tears and I stood up straighter as a new feeling came over me.

 _I refuse to go back._

"No," it came out breathless, I shook my head slowly as my breathing became harder and harder but not from fear. He stopped moving as if second guessing his hearing.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said _**no**_ ," I repeated with a little more energy, "I will not." A new rush of adrenaline was filling my system.

His face became red as he took another step forward. I gritted my teeth as I took one determined step back. He froze for a second as he assessed the situation.

"No?" He smiled like he knew something I didn't, "where are you gonna go? Hmmm? Did you develop an ability to fly?" He snorted, "or are you gonna turn into a little sirena and jump into the river?"

I stayed silent, as my decision seemed to take a hold of me, the new feeling making me sure about what was going to happen. A sense of peace came about me as I grabbed on to this feeling making my heart neat steadily.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" He yelled. I flinched at his voice but refused to duck my head.

He took another step forward and I took two steps back. One more and I would be free.

"I am not going back," I stood up straighter and looked him in the eye, every single moment of pain, fear and humiliation danced through my head, making my resolve more solid. Freedom was one solid step away. Freedom.

"You wouldn't," he dared, "you would not survive."

"That is the point," I replied confidently and as loudly as my raspy voice would allow me, "I will have my freedom. And I will be free. Like a fairy."

I took the last step and leaned back never breaking eye contact with him. He lunged at me snarling like an animal that lost its lunch. Silence and cold embraced me pulling me to its rocky bottom. My eyes closed as I felt my aches become numb from the frigid water.

 _I am free._

Memories came and went as the cold river pulled me further and further away. My mind became groggy as I let everything go. The weight of everything lifting completely.

 _Like a fairy._

============  
Spanish translations:

1\. The river?!  
2\. Come back (or in this context he wants her to give in to him)  
3\. Mermaid

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! How is it going? My name is masimagine. Just wanted introduce myself and this fic. This is a FAIRY TAIL fan fiction, i will be incorporating stuff from the anime and the manga... This story will go past the anime so be warned! Also, this is going to be an OC falling into Fairy Tail universe. Obviously spanish is inserted because she is of Hispanic descent and later on you will see how the other dude fits in also.**

 **I have gathered inspiration and courage from user HiddenEnigma. I had an idea and she did too (meaning we both had a similar idea but not exactly, you'll see why if ya keep reading!) CHECK HER OUT! She has an awesome amazing heartwarming fic for Fairy Tail that makes me happy! Check her out! DO IT! GO!**

 **Please comment and let me know of any mistakes as English is kinda my second language. (Born in America but raised by Central American parents LOL)**

 _ **ALSO PLEASE VOTE! Let me know if you like! Should I continue? Only your votes and comments will let me know!**_

 **Thank you for your time, I hope this fic fulfills your guilty pleasure! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Breathe

***HAS BEEN EDITED AND REVISED!***

Latest update: 11/5/2018

 **Chapter 2:Breathe**

Pain.

That was the only thing I could register at the moment. And it was everywhere. I could feel it with every breath and every heart beat. The hurt behind my eyes was the worst though. It throbbed painfully making me want to disappear from existence. Oh how I wanted it to stop.

"Kanojo wa daijōbudeshou ka?" (J.1) A deep voice asked softly, distracting me from my focus on the pain. He was near me but not close.

"Butsuri-teki ni kanojo wa daijōbudesu." (J.2) A soft delicate voice answered him. She was closer than him making me want to move.

 _Who is that?_

She said something else as a warmth wrapped around me, it felt like something pure was wrapping around my soul saying it's okay. The warmth disappeared a moment later making me stir.

"Ugh" I groaned out. A sharp stab went through my head as I tried to move. Opening my eyes was not a good idea as the brightness had me shutting them immediately with a hiss of pain. I began to sit up, even though every single muscle was protesting against the movement. More voices began to make their way toward me "Ohhh uuugh," Everything was too bright, too loud. I opened and shut my eyes trying to get them to adjust but to no avail as the pain was too much. "Uuuuugh." I tried to breathe as the pain made my stomach roll uncomfortably. I tried to straighten even more but my arms felt so weak and sore.

 _Why do I hurt so much?_

"Amarini mo hayaku ugokanaide kudusai." (J.3) The delicate voice was right next to my ear. I opened my eyes to try and see who was there.

 _Who is that?_ _Who is talking?_

My eyes refused to focus and began to water as the world spun around me. I shut my eyes again, brightness and the spinning becoming too much. Something warm was pressed to my lips.

"Dorinku." (J.4) She said.

 _What is she saying? Why do I hurt so much?_

My stomach rolled uncomfortably. Another groan escaped my lips. She must have thought this was me complying to drink whatever the warm thing was as she went ahead and tilted the warm liquid into my open mouth. It was soothing until it hit my stomach. I lurched forward as everything in my stomach was emptied next to me.

 _Ugh, que asco. (S.1)_

"Sore wa daijōbudesu," (J.5) she said softly. I flinched when I felt her breath on my face and her hand move my hair behind my ear, "suru kokyū." (J.6) She was too close. I began to feel hot as pressure began build in my chest.

 _Please back up. Give me space._

As she pressed a damp cloth to my mouth I jerked away violently as she was just **too** close. I began to move backwards forcing my eyes open. As I moved my eyes came to focus on a young girl.

 _What is going on? Who is she? Why is she talking weird?_

Panic spread as I crawled backwards away from her. My body protesting against the movement but the panic was strong enough to ignore it. Soon I had dirt and rocks digging into my hand and exposed legs as I moved back. Her figure was frozen as she watched me crawl away from her.

"Nē daijōbudesu." (J.7) Her voice was soft and kind as she looked at me trying to communicate something. She was kneeling as she held her hands out as if telling me stop. "Ana ta wa fushō shite imasu, watashita chiha tada tasuketai." (J.7) I kept moving until my back hit something hard. I stilled realizing I wouldn't be able to move further. She continued to talk to me making my confusion grow.

 _What is she saying?_

The pain in my head came back although a lot more dull than before, but still painful enough to make me wince. I didn't close my eyes even though everything was too bright. She watched my with concerned eyes as she repeated what she said. The look on my face must have indicated that I couldn't understand her, she stopped talking and just grabbed a bowl next to her. She moved slowly, reaching out with both hands, offering me the bowl. I stared at her not really wanting to move. She slowly leaned forward from her kneeling positioned and gestured for me to grab it. I stared at her as I contemplated my options. Without much of a choice I slowly reached out with a shaky hand and took it.

 _Breathe. She doesn't look dangerous. I could take her._

She smiled as I grabbed it and then gestured for me to drink. I threw a quick glance at whatever it was that was in the bowl, not that it did any good as the bowl was dark and the liquid was transparent. Not wanting to remove my eyes off of her, I didn't bother to glance at it again. She leaned back in her kneeling position and waited for me to drink. I slowly brought it up to my mouth while never taking my eyes off of her.

With the bowl in my hand I began to examine her, trying to decide whether she was trying to hurt me. She was younger than me. Way younger. She had a small face, with large curious eyes, and a kind smile. She also had long long gorgeous blue hair, the color was so rich and dark it almost looked purple. I took a small tentative sip as I continued to examine her. The liquid stayed down this time and I felt a little better. I took another sip, then another. The liquid was soothing as I felt the pressure on my head lessen.

 _Breathe. It's just medicine._

It was then that I realized we weren't alone. There was someone behind her to her right. Four more to her left. All watching me with intense stares. A rustle to my right made me turn my head so quickly I felt dizzy all over again. My eyes were drawn to a gorilla of a man standing behind two beautiful young women all three of them sporting snow white hair. My heart began to beat erratically as I felt all eyes on me. My breathing became increasingly uneven.

 _Holy bologna who are these people?! Where did they come from?!_

"Īnda yo!" (J.8) the blue haired girl spoke, at some point she had moved closer me, "karera wa tomadachi!"

"I can't understand what you're saying!" I blurted out. My heart was pounding so fast it was becoming harder and harder to breath. A metallic taste was in my mouth as I began to move in a more sideways direction away from her. She tried to move closer making me move faster. She kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"I don't understand what you're saying!" I repeated even louder than before.

That's when I noticed my back hadn't been up against a rock but a crate and on top of the crate was a man. He was almost as big as the gorilla although not as ugly. He narrowed his eyes at me as I moved away from them. The pressure on my chest was beginning to tighten even more as I noticed three more people sitting on various rocks close to the crate. All them staring down at me. Black spots began to dance in front of me as the pressure increased.

 _Y estos que?! (S.2) What do they want?_

My body was starting to get sluggish as I tried to move away from them. I needed to get away. Tears began to blur my vision as the black spots increased.

"Kokyū! Kokyū!" (J.9)

I had to stop moving as I heard her voice. She was next to me again, not extremely close but close enough to make me pay attention to her. I blinked and my vision cleared a bit. She opened her mouth and inhaled deeply. She then exhaled. She did this while gesturing at me and then at her. It clicked suddenly and I inhaled and exhaled quickly. The spots faded a tiny bit. She shook her head and inhaled slowly and then exhaled. I followed suit as she breathed with me. The spots disappeared and the pressure lessened immensely.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._

She kept her distance as she watched me breath with her. My mind began to clear as I came to the conclusion that she was helping.

 _Okay, don't panic. No more panic, just breathe. She's helping. Breathe._

I moved away from her only a little bit, a tiny sliver of hurt shot through her eyes as she watched me.

"Ummm... I'm sorry," I spoke again, although this time softer, "It won't happen again." I glanced at her face and back to the people. She stared at me, confusion on her face extremely evident. "Do you speak English?" She continued to stare. "Español?" She shook her head. A nervous feeling grew in my stomach.

 _She doesn't understand what I'm saying! I don't understand her! What am I g—_

My train of thought stopped as I noticed that she was slowly standing up. She looked down at me for a moment and then extended a hand to me with small encouraging smile was on her lips. I stiffened slightly as I realized what she was asking. The nervous feeling moved to my chest again making my hands begin to sweat.

 _Breathe. Breathe. She helped. She's helping._

I looked up at her for what felt like hours. My mind was blank but running a mile a minute. I couldn't think of anything, not why I'm hurt, nor why I'm here, nor why I couldn't understand anything or anyone. I couldn't remember anything. The only thing I understood at the moment was that someone was trying to help.

 _Breathe._

I slowly extended my hand to hers, her eyes literally brightened at my decision. With my heart rapidly beating I let her help me up.

 _Breathe. She's a friend._

Translation in order of appearance:

1\. Will she be okay?  
2\. Physically she should be fine.  
3\. Don't move to quickly.  
4\. Drink  
5\. It's alright.  
6\. Take a breath.  
7\. It's alright. You're injured, we just wanna help.  
8\. It's okay! They are friends!  
9\. Breathe! Breathe!

Spanish:

1\. Gross.  
2\. Who are they? 

**A/N: Important note on the Japanese below.**

 **I do NOT in any way can read or write Japanese** **. I literally went on google and was like "Yo! Translate this for me!" And that is what it gave me. I know it won't be exact as it will most like do literal translations but this is all I got. Because I don't wanna butcher anything or accidentally offend anybody I am trying to keep that to a MINIMUM, but with the way it's going it is not possible. If you know how to read and write and there is something incorrect LET ME KNOW! My biggest concern is accidental profanity or vulgar language. PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

 **The Spanish is what I know, it is what I grew up with. Some words mean different things in different countries!**

 **Also this is kinda a** **filler chapter** **, I'm really just stretching my writing skills to give you something decent. I am not trying to go pro but practice makes perfect ya know! So sorry if this isn't what you wanted! The next chapter will allow some questions to be answered :)**

 **Please read and comment! Let me know if anything is misspelled or grammar is wrong!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ummmmmmmm

_***Edited 11/5/18***_

 **Chapter 3: Umm**

I ignored the bowl of soup in front of me as I tried to simultaneously process what had just happened, what was happening and what was going to happen.

So far I was only sure about a few things. One was that I was hurt and there were bandages **everywhere** on my body. I had one wrapped around my head and a few along my left cheek. I also had a lot of bruises. My entire calf on my right leg was bandaged and wrapped up tight along with my foot. My upper thigh, visible thanks to the shorts I was dressed in, was mostly a giant bruise with many tiny cuts. My left leg had two large bandages, one on the calf and some smaller ones on the thigh. Ugly purply decorated them both, though my right thigh was the worst. My torso felt immensely sore, meaning there was definitely some cuts and bruises there. I couldn't even see the skin to my arms as they were wrapped up like my right calf. I looked and felt like a nasty mess.

"Eh..." the blue haired girl spoke up. I turned to look at her. She gestured to the bowl in front of me. I stared at her for a moment before reaching out and picking up the bowl. The second thing I was sure of was that the blue haired girl was friendly. Everyone else in the vicinity was trying to be, but it was hard to decipher as I didn't understand anything anybody was saying. Which brought me to thing: Nobody here spoke English. Or Spanish. My hearing would occasionally catch something that sounded familiar but not enough for me to understand. Which is quite frustrating.

"Toriniku no Amerika to no sūpu," (J.1) she said to me. She spoke so fluently and so quickly I could not understand a single sound that came out of her mouth. I stared at her as I tried to process and make sense of whatever she just said. She looked at the bowl and then back at me.

 _Is she telling me to eat? ...I'm just gonna assume yes._

I gave her a nod to show I acknowledged her statement, and slowly brought the bowl to my lips. A pleasant smell drifted to my nose as I slowly drank the liquid. A pleased look was on her face as she watched me slowly consume whatever soup was in the bowl. This was definitely not medicine.

I slowly let my gaze roam around the clearing we were in as I took small calculated sips. Looking around made me realize another thing. Everyone else was almost as banged up as me. Although, most looked way better then what I felt.

 _Wait a minute, why am I injured in the first place?Why can't I remember anything? I need to get some answers bef—_

 _"_ Watashitachi ga toraeta mono o mitekudasai!"(J.2) a small childlike voice shouted, interrupting my thoughts.

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and my eyes landed on a blue cat with wings floating lazily toward us.

 _Que fregados es eso?!(S.1)_

"Happy! Charle! Lily! Kaettekita ne!" (J.3) the blue haired girl called to them. I was stock still as the cat came to a stop front of us.

"Aye! Watashitachi wa takusan no sakana o tsukamaemashita!" (J.4) the cat answered her. His mouth seemed to be watering as he spoke.

"Ehmmmmmmm" the sound came out of my mouth without my consent. My mouth was opening and closing trying to form a complete sentence.

 _The cat is talking. It flew and it talked. The cat is speaking. Y trae pescado. (S.2) It is speaking. And it flies. And he's blue. Blue. Flying. Speaking. Cato._

Now even though I couldn't seem to remember anything useful about my current situation, some things were ingrained inside my brain. There were in a little category called Not Possible. I don't know what it is that tells me that it is Not Possible but it's just there, making me even more confused. This Not Possible cat was making a new sort of anxiety expand in my chest. It didn't make me wanna move my legs and retreat like earlier, it was more like a balloon expanding and it was going to need to pop.

"Ōi! Anatahadare?" (J.5) another voice asked. This one also unfamiliar. A pink haired guy, also covered in bandages, was looking at me with a questioning look. I jumped back slightly in my seat when he was suddenly smacked from behind so hard he bent forward.

"Natsu!" a female voice scolded him, "Shitsurei ni shinaide kudasai!" (J.6) The voice belonged to a blonde female with brown eyes. She grabbed the pink haired boy by the collar and pulled him behind her.

"Gomen'nasai!" (J.7) She directed gently at me. She then brought the boy back up to her side. "Owabi!" (J.8) She snipped at him.

"Gomen'nasai!" (J.7) He directed at me weakly while being held up by the blonde girl.

"Ummmmmmmmm" I repeated still completely dumbfounded by the flying talking blue cat.

"Hmph! Tenkei-tekina Natsu." (J. 9) another small voice said. I turned my head to see a small white cat in a little dress. I could feel the blood leaving my face as I looked at it.

THERE IS TWO OF THEM?!

"Daijōbudesuka?" (J.10) another voice said, making me realize she wasn't alone. Right next to her was another cat but this one was black. He stared at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Ummmmmmmmm" I repeated again. The utter nonsense of the situation was making me unable to form single sentence.

THERES. A. THIRD. KITTY. TOO. ? WHAT IN THE—ANDA CON ESPADA? (S.3)

My eyes went from fish cat to dress cat to warrior cat. The balloon in my chest expanding and expanding. I opened my mouth to say something, anything to make sense of the situation. An undignified snort escaped me. Which then turned to a small giggle which set off a chain reaction within me that I could not hold back any longer.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I took a breath, trying to contain myself. "HAHAHAHAHA!" It couldn't be helped as I threw my bead back laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I paused to take another breath, opening my eyes to look at all of them again. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOODNESS! HAHA!" Tears began to form at the corner of my eyes, as the hysteria took over my body, I was leaning back so far I ended up on my back.

 _I'm in a coma! I'm hallucinating! That's it! I'm dreaming! That's why nothing makes sense!_

I was crying and laughing and hiccuping all at once. The tears were flowing freely as the balloon in my chest deflated with my laughter. My laughter turned to giggles which then turned to hiccups. I was rubbing my eyes to wipe away tears as everybody watched me with wide eyes wondering what was going through my brain. I was still laying down as I tried to make sense of everything, I stared at the sky allowing my heart rate to return to normal.

 _If I'm in a dream, why do I hurt?_

I sat up, feeling only a little embarrassed by my hysteria.

 _If I'm in a coma, my brain wouldn't invent another language? Things would make sense._

I looked at the blue haired girl that had taken care of me the most. She was staring me with wide eyes, she was most likely wanting to leave me alone so I can be crazy by myself.

 _Hallucination? I don't think they can be this... touchy._

I sighed as I slowly started to stand and dust myself off. The blue haired girl quickly stood up with me, a worried look on her face.

"Hi ummmm," I thought for a moment what to say to them. I racked my brain for something solid to give them. They were not gonna understand me but I had to try. An image of a woman and a man in a tree flashed though my mind. I raised a hand to my chest gesturing to myself, "my name is Mia Blanco and I am pretty sure I am lost."

=======  
Japanese:

1\. It's chicken broth and rice.  
2\. Look what we caught!  
3\. You're back!  
4\. We caught so many yummy fish!  
5\. Oí! Who are you?  
6\. Don't be rude!  
7\. I'm sorry.  
8\. Apologize!  
9\. Typical Natsu.  
10\. Are you okay?

Spanish

1\. What the hell is that?  
2\. And he carries a fish.  
3\. IS HE CARRYING A SWORD?

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! I have returned! Here is the next segment. This is more of a filler so I can stretch my skills for the next chapter, this thing will begin to pick up after this, I promise. I'm sorry they are so short but I am having to type thing out on my tablet and then copy and pasting and even though on my phone the chapters seem long I know they are not! Well as you've noticed our OC has introduced herself and knows she has amnesia! I hope you caught the reference I made in there of an awesome Disney movie!**

 **Please let me know of any mistakes or awkwardness! Enjoy, have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Okay

_***Edited 11/21/2018***_

 **Chapter 4: Okay**

It took a bit of effort but they finally understood that I was introducing myself. Same with me to them. There was quite a few people, so remembering them right away was proving to be a challenge.

The blue haired child was Wendy, she pointed and named everyone that was at the camp. The pink haired one was Natsu and the blonde gal that smacked him was Lucy. The gorilla was called Elfman and the white haired women in bikinis were Mirajane and Lisanna. A beautiful red mane belonged to an Erza and a blue haired girl's name was Juvia. She was constantly checking out a decent looking guy named Gray, who for some super weird reason loved to take off his clothes and fight Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, he seemed to like getting punched by the gorilla from the crate whose name was Laxus. He looked kinda scary as all he did was glare, the scar on his face emphasizing the stare. Gathered around him was a guy with a weird mask whose name was Bixlow, a guy with green hair who's name was Freed and a beautiful goddess with glasses called Evergreen. A guy with no eyebrows, who looked just as scary as Scarface, was Gajeel. Next to him was an adorably short gal named Levy. They either smiled or stared as each person was pointed out to me by Wendy.

There was a small short man with an extremely kind smile who introduced himself as Makarov. There was an air around him that made me feel safe and secure. It felt like if I sat next to him I would figure everything out.

The cats were introduced next and they were effing adorable. Instead of being pointed out by Wendy, they each came and introduced themselves to me.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashinonamaeha Happy!" (J.1) The blue one introduced himself doing a little bow.

 _Aye que precioso!_ (S.1) _Is he carrying a little backpack?_

The only thing I got out of it was the word Happy so I wasn't sure which part was his name. I placed a hand on my chest and simply said "Mia."

The black haired cat seemed to understand that I would need one word answers. He came forward and pointed to the blue cat and said, "Happy," and then he pointed to the white cat and said "Charle," he then lifted up his paw to me and said "Panther Lily." I felt my heart melt as I bent my knees so I could shake his little paw.

 _Oh my goodness that is so adorable!_

 _"_ Sumimasen Mia-San," (J.2)Wendy's voice filtered through my thoughts making me look at her, "Watashi wa anata no hōtai o chekku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." (J.3) She was pointing at my arm. I straightened up as continued to point at me.

 _What is she pointing at? Is there a bug on me?_

"Hōtai," (J.4)She said to me and continued to point. I wasn't sure about what she wanted so I just extended the arm she was looking at. She gently grabbed my hand and led me toward five or six crates that seemed to be getting used as tables as they had various things strewn about. She gestured toward a stool for me to sit. I sat down facing the crates.

 _Ummm, okay... maybe she is gonna try to feed me again?_

 _"_ Hōtai" She repeated to me while pointing at my arm again.

 _My arm? She's wants my arm again? Okay so hōtai means arm. Okay progress._

I extended my arm to her again, assuming that's what she needed. She gently began to unwrap my bandages being as gentle as possible. On the other side of the crate the long haired Mirajane was mixing something into one of them any bowls laid out on the crates. The short haired Lisanna approached her.

"Mira-nee! Laxus-san wa watashi o nayama se tsudzukeru!" (J.5) She exclaimed to her and then pointing at Scarface. Her cheeks were a bit red as she pouted to Mira.

 _So it's Mira-nee? Not Mirajane? Thank goodness I didn't try to use her name. That would've been embarrassing!_

"Kare wa sewa o suru," (J.6) she responded gently to her with a smile. I looked between the two of them as I noticed that they had the same exact eyes and very similar faces.

 _Ohhhhh they must be sisters! That means Elfman is their brother?_

 _"_ Laxus!" She called over her shoulder, "Watashi wa anata no hōtai o kyūsai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!" (J.7) I saw Scarface get up from his seat and begin to approach.

"Ow!" I said as a sharp pain shot through my arm. I whipped my head over to Wendy who had a damp cloth pressed to my arm.

"Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai!" she kept repeating to me. She looked at me with an apologetic look on her face.

 _Oh she's apologizing!_

"It's okay! It's okay! It's okay!" I said reassuringly even though it hurt like no tomorrow. I smiled at her and nodded at her to continue, this time I was prepared for the pain though.

 _Gomlenesai or something means apology. Okay okay, I got this! I'm getting the hang of it!_

"Laxus hontō no sekkusu, kanojo dake o nokosu!" (J.8) Mira-nee said with small giggle to him, I looked over at them as he removed his shirt. I felt a heat travel up my neck and to my face as I caught a glimpse of him.

 _Hija de la mera abuelita de Batman!_ (S.2) _Damn!_

A hiss escaped my lips as Wendy worked on my arm.She was now putting some sort of lotion on and I finally got a good look at my arm... a deep gash went from my elbow to my hand. It seemed deeper at the elbow meaning that's probably where it started. It looked disgusting. I had some smaller nicks on the underside of my arm along with a lot of bruises.

 _Goodness what happened to me..._

I looked at my other arm which was still wrapped up wondering if it was as nasty looking as the other one. My ears picked up Sca—err Laxus answering Mira-nee.

"Watashi wa chōdo Mira o chekku shite ita!" (J.9) His deep voice answered her. My ears picked up Mira but not the 'nee'

 _Okie dokie then... she has nicknames! There we go! I will stick with... Mirajane! It's what her parents named her! Okay! Mira-Jane!_

I looked over at him as Mira just shook her head at whatever he said and began to take off his bandages and redress his injuries. He had a little bandage on his left cheek and one along his chin on the same side. A black tribal tattoo that wrapped around his very broad left shoulder caught my attention. I looked it over and I noticed another tattoo right below it. I squinted a bit as I leaned a bit forward to get a better look as I couldn't understand what it was. It looked like a weirdly drawn flamed, but it was obviously a symbol. I tilted my head like dog as I tried to make sense of it.

I was about go back to minding my own business when my eyes met his. My eyes widened as I realized he had been watching me stare at his body this entire time.

 _He's gonna think I was checking him out!_

Internally screaming I tried to compose my face so didn't look like more of a pervert.

"Uhhhhhhh gom-gomnesai?" I tried repeating the apology Wendy had thrown at me earlier as my face began getting hotter and hotter. I opened my mouth to repeat my messed up apology that I knew I said wrong when someone walked right through one of the crates to my right completely obliterating it.

 _QUE FUE ESO?!_ (S.3)

"Masutā, watashi wa puraibēto de anata ni hanasu hitsuyō ga arimasu!" (J.10) a man said while quickly approaching Makarov. My eyes went from crate to the man and then back to the crate.

 _What the hell? Did he kick it and it just broke? Is he super strong or is the crate just weak? But the thing is literally dust now! How could he do that with just one kick?!_

He was kind of tall and broad shouldered. Reddish brown hair and a black cape cloak thing was all I could see as he had his back to me as he spoke with Makarov. My eyes went back to the crate. There was almost nothing left. As if it was dissolved or blown up!

"Gomen'nasai, kare wa kigatsuite iru toki wa kinishinai," (J.11) a new voice said. I looked up from the crate as I noticed a gorgeous brown haired girl smiling at me apologetically.

 _Okay, two more people. Okay ummm..._

 _"_ Kanojo wa nihongo o rikaidekinai," (J.12) Laxus answered her. I looked over at Laxus to see he had his shirt back on and arms crossed staring at us. I subconsciously gulped, as my earlier embarrassment came back to me. The girl seemed to be confused by his statement.

 _Is he making fun of me? He probably just told her I was creeping on him. Aye Dios que vergüenza!_ (S.3)

Wendy finished wrapping my arm and looked at the brown haired girl and smiled. She turned to me as she spoke, "Mia, Kana! Kana, Mia!" Kana looked at me and extended her hand to me with friendly smile that I couldn't help but return as I shook her hand.

"Hajimemashite Mia-san!" (J.13) Kana said to me with a smile. She saw Wendy move to my other arm and stopped her, "Wendy, mori ni yakuyō no haru ga ari," Kana pointed behind her into the woods, "Sore wa anata no ryōhō ni totte yoi kotode wanaideshou ka? Anata wa mata kyūsoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!" (J.14)

"Dōi suru! Jibun jishin o yugama senaide kudasai!" (J.15) Charle's sharp voice appeared right next to us making me flinch as I didn't hear her approach. Wendy turned to me and examined me a moment before turning back to her comrades.

"Ī kangaeda," she answered them, "Tabun sore wa kanojo ga rirakkusu suru no o tasukeru!" (J.16) She smiled at me and gestured for me to stay like a dog. I snorted on the inside at our communication skills.

 _Okay, we need to work on the language problem or she's gonna start giving me treats and patting my head._

I remained seated on the stool with Laxus still across from me. His eyes were now closed as Mira began to put some stuff away. I watched her work as she hummed something under breath. There was a tent to our right with a flag flapping in front of it. My eyes followed Mira-nee as she walked toward it. I began to examine the tent a little more closely. It was an old tent, as it was battered and dirty with various holes and rips. The flag was also in the same condition, ripped and tattered.

 _Hey that's the same symbol Scarface has!_

"Mia-san!" Wendy called to me as she approached me with rather large bag hanging off her right shoulder. Her hair was up in a pony tail and it was then that I noticed the flags symbol on her upper arm. Except where Scarface's was black hers was blue. She came to a stop in front of me and opened the bag. Inside it had a towel and a bar of soap along with some bottles and what looked like clothes. She then closed the bag and held out her hand.

"Yūshoku mae ni nyūyoku shiyou Mia-san!" (J.17) She said to me as she pointed to the forest with her other hand. I internally groaned as I couldn't understand anything she said.

 _She wants to go exploring? To the beach? Is there a beach around here? Where am I anyways?!_

"Mia." I turned to see Makarov approaching us. Wendy looked between us and then back at me. She said something to him I couldn't catch and he nodded at her. He then looked at me and gestured for me to follow Wendy. I must have looked a little anxious as he gave me a thumbs up which made me smile as that's something that we both understood. I returned the gesture and turned to Wendy as she extended her hand to me again. This time I took it with a smile and gave her a thumbs up too. She seem to light up at my agreement to whatever it is she said.

She began to lead me down a path I hadn't noticed before. It was a short walk, although it felt a bit long as I was looking at everything around me. The longer we walked more I felt like I could breathe. The plants and flowers were beautiful and there was a clear air here. I felt better as I knew Wendy meant no harm. She was helping. I did not feel threatened at all by anyone back at the camp village thing but I could still feel their wariness toward me. Like they thought I would turn into a dragon and devour them all. I don't blame them, I am a stranger. Even though they are energetic and loud there is still an air of caution around them.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my eyes came to focus on an amazing sight.

"Wow."

Wendy giggled next to me as she gestured for me to follow her. In front of us was a clear spring about as big as the camp. Steam rose from the surface indicating its high temperature, with wild flowers all around the edge it looked like something out of a movie. It was beautiful.

Wendy put the bag down on one of the rocks near the pool and began to pull stuff out. Four bottles of god knows what, three bars of soap, two little towels, two larger towels, two roles of bandages, some small cloths, two small jars of mystery stuff and a partridge in a pear tree. Okay maybe not the last one but she might as well have. She sat down next to everything and began to remove her bandages. She had many scrapes and bruises, not as bad as mine, but too many to be accidents. Everyone in camp was also wrapped up, which brought me back to my previous question. What happened?

She scrunched her nose as she pulled them off one by one, wincing every once in a while from the pain.

 _No te quedes parada wey, help her!_ (S.5)

I sat down next her and reached out to help her with the one she was working on. After a few minutes she was free of all bandages. She then turned to me and pointed to my arms.

 _Ugh, this is gonna hurt_.

Mine took a little longer than hers but we finally finished. But once we were done I kinda wish we weren't. I looked like got in a fight with a cheese grater and lost. Some gashes were deep and there were so many bruises. My knees looked like I went rock climbing with out knee pads, my legs were every shade of blues and greens, and my arms had a combination of both. I looked gross.

Wendy must have sensed my discomfort as she gently placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at her and returned the thumbs up. She then stood up and whipped off her clothes and went into the pool. She was in chest deep with a grimace on her face as a pained hissed left her lips. I looked at her with concern, about to jump in and save her when she smiled and giggled at me. She then gave another thumbs up and gestured for me to join her. I stood frozen as I realized she was naked meaning I was to get nakey too. I must have made a face or something cause she covered her eyes with her hands and turned around.

Not knowing how long she was gonna wait, I pulled off the tank top and shorts I was wearing. As I pulling off my underwear and bra I came wonder where these clothes came from. Are they mine? Did they give them to me? My thoughts then went to my hair. I could feel the ends tickle the bottom of my spine. I brought a piece to my eye, it was a dark brown, almost black. I then leaned forward to further examine my torso and chest. Decorated with many cuts and bruises. Ew. I then had a horrible thought shoot through my mind.

 _Hijole what if they found me naked?!_

I didn't have time to ponder as Wendy began to turn around. In my scramble to get in quickly, I slipped and fell face first into the spring. It wasn't deep so the only thing left above the surface was my butt and legs as I painfully slid into the pool.

 _Just what needed, more bruises._

When I brought myself back to the surface I came face to face with Wendy giggling like a hyena. I made a face at her for laughing at me but soon joined in. My laughter was cut short as the water began to seep into my wounds making me wince.

"Daijōbudesuka?" (J.18) Wendy asked me. I stared at her a moment, but before I could attempt to decipher what she was saying she did a thumbs up and then a thumbs down.

 _Ohhh she's asking if it's okay!_

I did a thumbs up and smiled. I repeated the word back to her obviously butchering it as she giggled at me before repeating it much slower. After several tries she finally gave me a thumbs up. She waded a little deeper into the pool as I stayed toward the edge. I found the perfect rock so that I could sit and relax. The warm temperature made me drowsy as I relaxed more and more. I heard Wendy splash toward me just as my eyes were closing. I looked over to see her approaching me with a bar a soap and a couple of the bottles.

"Mia-san, anata no kami o aratte mimashou!" (J.19) She said to me. She then grabbed her hair and pointed at my head.

 _There's something in my hair?_

I wasn't sure what to say so I just stayed seated and nodded at her. She waded next to me and reached toward my head. I stiffened as I still didn't know what she wanted. I felt a gentle tug on my hair as she gently ran her fingers through it. My heart began to pick up a bit at her close proximity, I could hear her breath in my ear. I was struggling to keep my breathing and posture normal as I couldn't understand why I was so uncomfortable.

 _She's helping. It's okay. She's helping_.

She was moving behind me, completely out of my line of sight. I was hyper aware of her presence behind me, of every breath she took, and immense amount of heat that seemed to radiate off of her. It was getting too hot. I began to shiver even though I felt so hot.

"Wendy," I said a little sharper than intended. She paused but didn't move away from me. "Wendy," I repeated although this time my voice almost broke. Almost. I stood up and took a step away from her. I turned to face her and immediately regretted my actions. She stayed looking at me completely frozen in her spot.

"Dō shimashita ka?" (J.20) She said looking at me, she had some suds on one of her hands as she repeated her question. My eyes were glued to her hand.

 _What is wrong with you?! She was washing your hair! She's helping!_

"Daijōbudesuka?" (J.18) She said to me. My eyes met hers as I internally kicked myself. She looked slightly hurt but mostly confused. I swallowed as I tried to think of what to say or do. I brought my hand up, internally cringing as it visibly trembled, I folded my fingers to show a thumbs ups but slowly moved so it was sideways. She looked at me with a bit of hurt in her eyes. My heart constricted with guilt as I hadn't meant to hurt her. I needed to make this right.

"Wendy," I said again, although this time it was in a softer and what I hoped was an apologetic tone. I then extended my hand to her, silently asking her to take it. I felt my heart expand as she took it. I pulled her directly front of me and lowered myself to her level, I then leaned my head forward and placed her hand on top. I looked at her and decided to speak to her.

"I'm sorry Wendy," I said to her, even though I knew she didn't understand. "I don't know why I got scared." My eyes began to water as I continued, "I don't know anything. I don't know what's going on, I'm sorry." I sniffled as I tried to control the break down that was coming, I smiled at her as I racked my brain for something else to say. "Gonemsai?" I tried while studying her reaction. Her eyes were blank for a moment before a mischievous look crossed her eyes. Giggles escaped her lips as she smiled at me before giving me a thumbs up before responding.

"Is okay!" She said with a smile, "is okay!"

Japanese:

1\. Hello! My name is Happy!  
2\. Excuse me Mia  
3\. I need to check your bandages  
4\. Bandages.  
5\. Laxus keeps picking on me  
6\. It's okay I'll take care of him  
7\. I need to redress your bandages.  
8\. Laxus she's real, leaver her alone!  
9\. I was just making sure.  
10\. Master I need to speak with you in private!  
11\. Sorry about that, he's oblivious when he has something on his mind.  
12\. She doesn't understand Japanese.  
13\. Nice to meet you!  
14\. Wendy, there is a medicinal spring in the woods, wouldn't that be good for both of you? You need to rest also!  
15\. I agree! Don't strain yourself!  
16\. That's a great idea, maybe it will help her relax.  
17\. Let's wash up before dinner Mia!  
18\. Are you okay?  
19\. Mia, let me wash your hair for you!  
20\. What's wrong?

Spanish:  
1\. Oh how precious/cute!  
2\. LITERAL: Daughter of Batman's Grandma  
MEANING: Holy cow! Or Wow! Or My sweet Jesus on a bicycle!  
3\. WHAT WAS THAT  
4\. Oh Lord how embarrassing!  
5\. Don't just stand there!

 **A/N**

 **Why do I have so much Spanish in this? Because I want to be clear my OC is of Latino descent. Why? Because we never get the representation. Also I am making a completely risky, maybe a no no, decision in not adding a specific skin color to my character. Why? Because we range in all colors of the rainbow. If you want her to be a dark goddess let her be. If she is to be of a beautiful porcelain complexion let it be. In Hispanic culture we have a lot of racism going on. Check out a Spanish Novela and you'll understand better.**

 **I am not trying to be a professional author, I just want to express this fic idea somewhere so I don't go crazy. So if skipping that is a no no than well sorry.**

 **I also apologize for SO MUCH Japanese! I am still learning okay! Also reminder...** **I AM GOOGLE TRANSLATING EVERYTHING!** **If there is a phrase that is off, let me know! If I have a sentence up there that had nothing to do with what I translated at the bottom please let me know.**

 **If you have read this far, thank you! I apologize for any grammar, spelling or run on sentences that make no sense! If there is grammar or spelling wrong let me know as my Spanish speaking brain and English speaking brain sometimes turns things around making it weird.**

 **Thank you for reading I hope this is fulfilling all your fanfic itches! Have a good one! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Possible

_Revised 12/01/18_

 **Chapter 5: Not Possible**

 **The wind rustled through the trees as I walked home from school. I was feeling very happy** **because mom was finally letting me walk home by myself. I was taking advantage of looking at every house and every yard, while checking the watch mom gave me to be sure I wasn't wasting time.**

 **"Clases terminan alas 3:00 en punto si te tardas en venir más de 10 minutos, te voy a traer de las greñas y nunca mas vas a caminar sola!" (S.1) She had said.**

 **I smiled as I thought about my mom, she was so funny sometimes. I am the oldest in my third grade class, I could do this all by myself!**

 **The wind began to pick up a bit and I took a deep breath. Mmmmm smells like its gonna rain. I picked up the pace as I didn't wanna get caught in the rain, although I wouldn't mind watching the lightning tonight with mom, she can tell me the story about the people that live on top of the mountain. There is a man there that throws lightning at giants! He's my favorite!**

 **I looked over at the next yard and was excited to see the dog was out. He was a big dog with pointy ears. I had seen a lot of them with police men. Although mom always said we can't pet them cause they are doing their job.**

 **I approached the fence that surrounded the yard, happy that this dog wasn't at his job. The dog backed up as I approached. No come back! I just wanna pet you! A strong hand grabbed my arm and threw me backwards. I flew through the air and landed on my back, fear shot up my spine making me tremble as I heard someone yelling.**

 **"Basura! No sirves para nada! How am I supposed to eat this?" (S.2)**

 **I sat up to see a disgusting looking man with blood shot eyes. He had a plate of food in one hand and used the other hand to balance himself on a dirty kitchen counter. He smashed the food on the linoleum floor of the kitchen we were now in. Adrenaline filled my veins as I knew I was gonna be punished. I began to shake as he stepped closer.**

 **"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!"**

My eyes snapped open as my heart pounded in my chest. My ears were ringing loudly as my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. I sat up quickly trying to get my bearings in the dark.

 _Where am I?!_

My heart pounded harder as I still couldn't figure where I was. There was a rustle next me, making me gasp in surprise. My eyes focused on a lumpy blanket, I had begun to scoot away from the lump when a small groan escaped the lump. It rolled over to reveal a beautiful doll like face framed by blue hair.

 _Just Wendy. Relax, it's just Wendy._

A sigh escaped me feeling like a fool for my mini freak out. My thoughts went back to my nightmare. The only thing I could remember was the fear and someone yelling at me.

 _Answer me when I speak to you._

My stomach flipped uncomfortably at that. It made me wanna run.

 _Run. Run. Run._

My heart picked up its pace again as a feeling of fear began to spread. It was a familiar feeling, like I had felt it many times before. A sense of dread and humiliation all wrapped up inside of me. I felt like I was on the edge of a cliff. Suddenly the lump next me sneezed loudly, making me jump.

 _Goodness get a grip girl!_

I laid down on my side facing Wendy and studied her face. Her complexion was flawless, she looked like a porcelain doll. Especially with her blue hair, it made her looked even more other worldly. Speaking of hair, something that I had been ignoring all day was finally catching up to me. The hair colors on her and her people. Green, blues, white and pink were not common. Now I knew that it could be done through chemicals but the colors looked so natural on them, I couldn't imagine any other color on their heads. It would be wrong. Not to mention the symbol they all had tattooed somewhere on their body. The hair was on my Not Possible lis and the symbol was on my 'maybe I should escape lest I be stuck in a cult' list.

I rolled onto my back, taking a deep breath and studied the darkness above me. Our little tent, if we could even call it that, blocked my view of the trees and the moon. Dwelling on the Not Possible list was making me nervous, which in turn made me think of my nightmare.

 _No sirves para nada. (S.3)_

I swallowed as the familiar feeling of despair started to spread. I sat up again, suddenly needing to walk. I felt like walking would help it go away.

I moved the blankets off my legs and got up slowly. I was still extremely sore from my injuries, even though the bath at the spring helped a lot. I put on the pair of sandals that Wendy had got me after our bath and slowly walked out of our little tent.

The moonlight gave me comfort as I looked toward everyone else. They were sleeping everywhere around the camp, some slept on top of the crates, others on the bare floor, a couple of them snoozed sitting up against something and some just kinda dog piled onto a blanket.

I slowly tiptoed my way through the maze of people toward the path that Wendy had taken me down earlier. Once on the path I began to walk with a little more gusto. I decided to sit at the spring and just think. My eyes had adjusted a lot more making me feel better. I could tell by the noises from the animals and the color of the sky it was gonna be sunrise soon.

Once I found the spring, which embarrassingly took longer than expected, I took off my sandals and dipped my feet into the warm water.

 _Aye que rico! (S.4)_

The warmth of the water felt so nice on my sore feet. I thought about undoing my bandages and just taking another bath but then I decided against it as there were some on my back I couldn't reach. Didn't feel like dealing with that now. I took a deep breath as I finally began to put things together in my mind.

Number one was I was lost. Physically and mentally. I had no idea where I was, I had no idea how I got here, and I had no idea what happened beforehand that got me so injured. I was annoyed by how jumpy I was as everyone had been nice and patient with me. Especially Wendy. Which brought me to the next thing.

These people are weird but they mean no harm. They act like a family. Always fighting and bickering. Never still or quiet. But there was an air of unmovable trust between them that made me feel like an absolute intruder.

The third thing was the language barrier. No one spoke English nor Spanish. I also can not for the life of me, figure out what language they are talking in. Their were some words or sounds that I caught that sounded familiar but I still couldn't place it. It was extremely frustrating.

The fourth thing that concerned me greatly was the fact that they were all bandaged up like me. I could not think of anything that would warrant those kinds of injuries. They were definitely not accidental injuries either, I could tell by the way some are still wary of me. They are not excluding me in anything, but they are also giving me space. Wendy was the only one I kind of trusted. And if she trusted them then I would too. Kind of.

The fifth was my injuries. When we were bathing I got a good look at my legs, arms, and torso. My ribs were kinda sore and I had more on my back that I felt when the spring water seeped in. I did not look pleasant, poor Wendy had to tend to all of that.

The last and most important things were those cats. Animals are not supposed to talk. Cats are not suppose to fly. They were Not Possible, even though my brain is instinctively telling me all of this, my heart is not seeing it as wrong. If I had seen all three acting like "normal" cats, it would've felt wrong. I don't know how to describe it but it's confusing all the same.

I let out a loud sigh, getting a minor headache from my thoughts. I am lost but I don't remember where  
I belong in the first place. I don't remember where to return to.

 _Am I really lost?_

Now that was another thought that crossed my mind once or twice. Maybe I was traveling and an accident happened and boom, I'm in a completely different place surrounded by people that don't understand anything I'm saying.

"Uuuuuuugh!" I cried out. I was getting frustrated at my lack of knowledge. I leaned my head back to take a deep breath as I noticed the sky was getting lighter.

 _The sun came up and I didn't even notice._

I stared at the sky as I contemplated my next move.

 _I'm gonna have to stay with them until I meet someone that speaks English or Spanish. Pero por cuánto tiempo? (S.5)_

The sound of something snapping behind me made me freeze. The rustling became louder and louder, making the hair on my arms stand.

 **"Where do you think you're going?"**

I scrambled to my feet as I turned to face whoever was there. My heart was running a mile a minute. I heard the question but I couldn't see anyone. The shadows were blocking my view of who ever was walking toward me. My breathing was becoming heavier and heavier.

My eyes finally focused on red hair. Erza had her head turned saying something to someone next to her whom I still couldn't see. She finally looked forward and noticed me. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in my apprehensive stance.

 _It couldn't have been her... she can't...? Did I imagine that?_

"Yo Mia-San!" She called to me, "Mōshiwakearimasen, watashi wa anata ga koko ni ita koto o shiranakatta." (J.1) She smiled at me as I processed what she said. I smiled back trying to hide the absolute terror that almost engulfed me earlier.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" (J.2) A small voice greeted next to her. I looked toward the sound and realized why I couldn't see who she was talking too. Charle was standing next to her with a little towel in her hand. Goodness she was adorable. I looked between them and decided a smile and wave should suffice. I relaxed as they made their way toward me.

"Buenos días." (S.6) I said softly after a small internal debate, I felt rude that I didn't answer vocally, I mean they speak to me so why shouldn't I to them. Erza looked at me slightly confused at what I said.

 _God this is so awkward._

She finally smiled and said something else to me, which of course I couldn't understand. I blinked once or twice before a little giggle came out of my mouth. I smiled apologetically at her as I couldn't understand what she was saying. Charle said something to her and Erza nodded at her then me. She smiled and pointed to where I was seated.

"Anata wa watashitachi to issho ni suwarimasu ka?" (J.3) She said to me. She was still pointing to the spot I was sitting in earlier trying to convey something to me.

 _Does she want me to sit?_

I decided to take a wild guess so I nodded to her and sat down. She seemed pleased by my actions as she smiled and turned to unpack her things next to me. I turned to face the spring and saw Charle already swimming in the spring. I couldn't get over how cute she looked. I heard a splash next to me and I looked over to see Erza butt naked wading towards Charle. She had a couple of bumps and bruises but not as ugly as mine.

 _Hijole is getting nakey at bath times a regular thing with them?_ (S.7)

I decided that I wasn't gonna judge cause I'm not from around here. More footsteps sounded behind us. I turned to see Kana and Lucy come into view much more quickly than Erza did earlier. The early morning sun was making the shadows disappear along with my earlier anxiety.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" They called out. They seemed to be in a pretty cheerful mood. They looked at me and repeated their greeting.

 _Is that hello?_

"O-ohayogomeinzah?" I tried repeating to them. They giggled and Lucy repeated it to me much slower. After a couple of tries I gave up. I sighed and gave her an apologetic smile. She just smiled and patted my head.

 _What am I a puppy?!_

I giggled anyways and she turned to undress and get into the water. Okay it was definitely a thing here to get nakey together at bath time. As I sat on the edge watching them, I began to feel much more of an intruder. They splashed each other talking animatedly about something. Occasionally smacking and pushing. My heart constricted a bit watching them. I saw Charle head toward the edge where her towel is. She got out and shook herself off while grabbing her towel.

 _She is so effing cute_!

She called something out to the others and I heard the word Wendy. I perked up at this suddenly remembering I had left quite awhile ago without telling her anything. Anxiety gripped me as I realized she would probably not like that. I looked over to see Charle dressed and heading toward the trail.

"Charle!" I blurted out to her, immediately regretting it as everyone became quiet and looked at me. She turned to look at me as I began to get up. "Ummmm can I walk back with you?"

She stared blankly at me for a minute so I deciding I was going to have to speak caveman to her.

"Ummmm... Wendy? Camp? Walk?" I raised my hand showed two fingers mimicking a walk.

She seemed to understand that as she nodded at me and smiled. I turned to the others and did a little wave. They all smiled and waved back to me.

 _Goodness that was so awkward._

As I followed behind Charle, I noticed the the edge of a something pink poking out of the back of her little dress, right around her shoulder blade.

 _Is that...?_

We reached camp and my anxiety came back tenfold. Wendy would not be happy. The camp was bustling with activity as we walked through the trees into the clearing. Makarov and the crate smasher were laughing at something, No Eyebrows and little Levy were arguing a few feet away as Natsu and Gray were throwing punches at each other as Lisanna and Elfman seemed to be egging them on. Well Elfman was, Lisanna looked a little exasperated. I winced as Natsu childishly bit Gray, Gray then retaliated by pulling at his ear. Natsu squawked in pain and proceeded to grab Grays arm that was pulling his ear and literally tossed him into Elfman. Lisanna gasped, yelled something at Natsu as he cackled evilly. Charle 'hmphed' next to me and mumbled something under her breath. I looked over at her and smiled. I actually found it kind of comical how much those two fought. They were like fire and ice.

"Mia-san!" I looked over to see Wendy waving at us. She was standing next to Mirajane whom was throwing stuff into a pot that was sitting over a fire. I gulped as guilt wrapped itself around my heart. I saw Charle make her way toward them while hollering something back. I began follow her over when I felt a strong flash of heat behind me followed by an earth shaking thump.

I froze mid step as ahead of me Charle, Wendy and Mirajane were continuing on like nothing happened. Another squeal of pain behind me made me turn around.

Natsu and Gray were both face down on the ground. Elfman was sprawled on his back next to them with Lisanna standing over him. They were all mumbling to each other in pain.

Somebody or something knocked them out. My eyes looked over at everyone around them. Makarov and Crate Man were still laughing and conversing amongst themselves. No Eyebrows was also laughing but he was pointing at three sprawled on the ground. Levy seemed unfazed as she kinda chuckled and looked at them.

 _Did I imagine that?_

I blinked a couple times before hearing someone call my name behind me. Turning around I almost jumped five feet in the air as there was a HUMONGOUS pig looking thing suddenly behind them coming through the trees. Mirajane, Charle and Wendy were still facing me, meaning they hadn't seen it yet. My heart stopped as I tried to process what to do. I lifted a shaky hand and pointed behind them.

As they turned around to see what I was looking, a rustle to my left made me turn my head, only to come face to nostril with an even bigger pig. There was silence for a beat before it's snort made my fight or flight kick in. I dashed to my left as I heard it squeal and come after me.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Came out of my mouth in panic as it chased after me. "DÉJAME EN PAZ!" (S.8) My legs were pumping as I tried to out run it. I could see Natsu, Gray and Elfman run toward me, but another one came out charging at them. They skidded and turned around running away from it. It turned to me.

"NO!" I shouted as if it would listen. The snort behind me kept me from stopping. Turning sharply to my right, I made a quick decision to run down the path that led towards the spring.

"MIA!"

Due to the snorts and squeals behind me I didn't turn to answer, but instead decided I needed to get them as far away from camp as possible. They could deal with the other one. Wendy needed to be safe. I could outrun them. Maybe. As I ran something else occurred to me.

 _Oh no, the rest of the girls are there! I can't go that way!_

Looking down the path I noticed if I kept going we would bypass the spring. Deciding to make more noise as to be sure that they would get distracted I turned to looked.

There were three now. A very obnoxious squawk came out of my mouth, as I tried to run faster. My injuries were not helping, but I ignored it. Wendy needed to be safe.

As I ran I decided maybe to throw something as my shouts might not be loud enough. I looked at the floor deciding the loose rocks should do.

 _Gotta use this terrain to our advantage._

A metallic taste filled my mouth and my nose. A sense of dejavú washed through almost causing me to almost lose my footing.

 _No te distraigas! Wendy needs to be safe! (S.9)_

I reached down while trying not to lose momentum or my balance to grab a rock. After a successful grab, I turned and threw it as hard as I could. I hit the pig leading the charge right in the eye. It squealed and slowed down causing the others to run into it which made them stumble and roll in a heap. They were in a tangle trying to get up.

 _Si! Golazo! (S.10)_

My victory was cut short as I hear a rustle next me and Lucy appears. She seemed oblivious to what was happening as she smiled and said something in a cheerful tone. I knew it wouldn't be long til the pigs recovered so I did the only thing I could think of. I turned and looked her in the eye.

"Gosemensai!" I said. She gasped as I shoved her hard back down the path. I must've caught her off guard as she flew back about 3 feet, hopefully out of view of the pig monsters. "Perdón!" (S.11) I said once more. I glanced at the ground and picked up some more rocks and back up away from her.

I turned just in time to see the one I hit recover first. It narrowed its one good eye at me and squealed in anger. I threw another rock at it.

"Screw you pig!"

I threw three more gaining the attention of the other two. I turned as it charged me with the others following close behind. I had no idea where I was going. The path was staring to get rocky making my steps uneven. My eyes began to water as pain began to flare up my side.

I blinked away tears as suddenly someone was in front of me. I tried to stop but only succeeded on tripping and stumbling my way toward them too fast.

"Aye wey!" (S.12) Was the only thing that came out right before running into them. I might as well of run into a wall as they didn't even budge when I hit them.

"Uh?" A deep voice asked. I quickly got up and turned to see the pigs still charging. I turned to whoever it was and found Scarface.

"Muévete vos!" (S.13) I said breathlessly. I went to grab for his arm when suddenly he stepped around me between the pigs and I. Not sure what he was thinking, I turned and reach out to grab him again when I see him raise a fist in the air. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as a cracklings noise fills my ears.

"RAGING BOLT!"

He brings his fist down fast as lighting hits them all, completely engulfing them. The resounding crack echoed and a shockwave of air pushed outward from the pigs. The pigs were now charred and smoke rose from their flesh. A disgusting burnt smell filled my nose as I stared at them. There was a faint ringing in my ear as I stood frozen staring.

"Tch!" came the noise from his throat. My eyes were wide as I turned to look at him. He had a confident smirk on his face as he examined his work. I stared at him, my eyes wide and my mouth was hanging open with my mind blank. He seemed to have forgotten I was still there cause he just mumbled and began to walk toward them.

 _What?! Que?! Huh?!_

My thoughts were in jumbles as I was trying so desperately to process this. I so desperately wanted it to be imaginary. I wanted to be dreaming because this was also in my Not Possible list. People calling on lightening was Not Possible. Flying talking cats are also Not Possible. Man obliterating crates is Not Possible. Weird hair that looked natural. Not. Possible.

 _No entiendo. Not Possible is happening a lot here. Why is my Not Possible being Possible?! What's next? Huh?! Flying dolls?! Turning things to stone?! Drag—_

"Laxus-sama!" a voice called through the trees, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned toward the direction the voice came from trying to figure out who it was. The shock of Not Possible happening was settling in my chest making me want to scream, cry, and punch something all at once.

"Laxus-sama!" another voice called. Although much closer than the first one. I turned back to look see if Scarface was paying attention.

"Aye wey!" I exclaimed as I jumped back in surprise. At some point he had come to stand right beside.

"Anata wa Laxus!" Said a voice on my other side making me jump again. I turned to see Freed standing next to me .

 _Estoy sorda? Why cant I never hear when someone approaches me?!_

"Anata wa Laxus o tsukamaemashita ka?" someone else said, this time the voice appeared behind Freed. It was Bixslow without his mask. I probably wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for the giant grin he always wore. I blinked at him as I took in his tattooed face and blue hair.

 _Más azul? More Not Possible?_

My eyes widened as I locked eyes with him. Red eyes stared back at me, making me feel like extremely vulnerable.

 _Red... eyes?!_

My heart began to pound as his grin disappeared and a look I couldn't understand crossed his face. Out of the corner my eye I see something floating over his shoulder. I quickly looked thinking it was a huge bug but found myself staring at a wooden figure... thing.

 _What is that?!_

Bixlows grin returned as the thing flew toward me. I took several steps back as I held my hands up in surrendering motion to make it stop.

 _Que es eso?! (S.12)_

"Watashi no babies wa sukijanai?" He said, the thing backed up only to be surrounded by more. They floated around him lazily as he seemed to pout at me. The image of a raven haired girl singing in the forest with birds surrounding her was brought to the front of my mind.

"Karera o shōkai shite kudasai, kanojo wa motto kibun ga yoku narudeshou ka?" a female voice cut through my thoughts, I turned to see Evergreen standing next to Laxus. I turned back to face Bixlow not sure what to do. The list of Not Possible was growing. It grew and I couldn't get any answers.

"Anata jishin o shōkai suru babies!" He said with a grin this time he let his tongue hang out like a dog.

 _He has a tattoo on his tongue!_

The things began to move toward me slowly. High pitched chittering noises emitted from them making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Pappa!" came from one of them. It had two dots for eyes and a red grin. It also had two wing looking things sticking out of its sides making it look like a bird. Or humongous a bug.

 _"_ Peppe!" announced the next one. This one had a big green nose, a blank stare and a frowning mouth.

"Pippi!" This one was baring it's teethe with black dots outlined by red making it look angry.

"Poppo!" Green angry unibrow connected to a green nose with and 'O' shaped mouth made this one look offended.

"Puppu!" The last one looked... confused. It had red outlining black dots with a more human looking nose in the middle. The mouth was a small red 'O' kinda to the side making it look like it was trying to figure something out.

"Kon'nichiwa Mia, o ai dekite ureshī!" They all said in unison. Bixlow then approached and they arranged themselves in a straight line, allowing him to lean on top of them.

"Korera wa watashi no babies!" He said to me, he still had a big grin on his face although his tongue stayed in his mouth. "Dōomoimasuka?"

 _Babies? Did he say babies?_

"B-babies?" Came out my meek reply to whatever he was saying to me. My heart picked up speed as I understood what he said. He said babies. That's an English word. Babies!

He stood up straight and brought his arms around the 'babies' and he held them to his chest.

"Babies!" He repeated proudly. This grin brought out his tongue again.

A chuckle behind him made us both turn to see Evergreen and Freed chuckling at us. Laxus had a small smile on his face also. Suddenly they all straightened and looked in the direction of the charred pigs.

Wendy comes into view with Lucy following close behind. Both running frantically while shouting my name.

"MIA!" She yelled out while running, her voice sounded hoarse and ready to give out. She noticed Laxus first as she started toward him while shouting something frantically. Her eyes landed on me in the middle of her sentence.

"MIA!" She shouted again making me flinch. She ran straight for me, as she got closer I realized she was crying. "Mia!" She kept saying. I was caught completely off guard as she barreled into me hiccuping while saying my name and a bunch of other things I couldn't understand. The momentum threw me backwards onto my bum while her hands were wrapped around my waist. I sat frozen on the ground unsure what to do as she hiccuped and sobbed and mumbled things to me.

Lucy finally caught up to us and began talking rapidly to the group. She was gesturing with her hands at me then at the pigs then at herself. Everyone's eyes widened as she continued on. I withdrew my attention from them and focused on the little girl who was crying into my shirt.

"Wendy," I said softly, she didn't respond, "Wendy."  
I said a little louder, "Wen-dy!" I said in a sing song voice, this time she looked up at me with tearful eyes. My heart hurt immensely at the sight. "Dai-jobu-deskah?" I said kinda slow as I almost already forgot how to say it, still butchering it terribly. She blinked at me as she straightened up letting me go, she brought her hand up to her face to wipe her tears. She sniffled for a bit before looking at me with worried eyes.

"Watashi wa kowagatte ita," (J.5) She said to me, her voice hoarse, she sniffles and continued, "Watashi wa oitsukou to shita, anata wa haya sugimashitaga," she paused, "Anata wa Lucy no jinsei o sukutta."(J.6)

She then stood up and held out a hand to help my up. As I stood up I became acutely aware of my injuries. I was sore and tired and a little sweaty. I was definitely gonna take a bath afterwards. Once I was standing Lucy came to stand in front of me, the memory of pushing her made me nervous.

"Arigatō, Mia-san." She said then bowed at her waist. She then came forward and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. I stiffened as I was unsure what to do. My arms laid limply at my side as my heart picked up its pace. She let go of me and smiled. I felt heat travel to my face as she repeated what she said.

 _She's not mad?_

I glanced over her shoulder and I noticed the majority of the camp members had made it to our location. Charle was talking to Wendy in a sharp tone, Wendy was smiling at her sheepishly. Gajeel was standing on top of the pigs hollering down at Gray and Natsu whom were arguing about something. Erza had their back to them as she approached us, she smiled and raised her hand to greet us when she was suddenly knocked forward by someone. A loud gasp came out of everyone. As Erza straightened, I caught the look on her face making shivers run down my spine. She turned to see who had hit her. Natsu was sitting in the floor with tears literally running down his cheeks. Erza literally roared at him as he squeaked out, what I thought sounded like, apologies. She then proceeded to grab him by the back of his shirt and toss him into Gajeel who was still on top of the pigs. Gray was no where to be found.

Time slowed as Erza turned around smiling like nothing had happened. Her scarlet hair flowed around her like a cape on a queen. She locked eyes with me and said something. She looked so badass. Another image came to my mind, this time I saw a raven haired woman with a little red companion on her shoulder leading a black stallion. I wanted Wendy to stay close to her if she was strong enough to toss a full grown man child like he was nothing.

 _Wow, que fuerza! (S.13)_

"Tabun watashitachiha **kyanpu** ni modorubekidesu..." Lucy said looking a little exasperated at the scene. I snapped out of my daze and felt my face turn red as I realized I had been staring at Erza. Wendy took my hand and pointed back toward the pigs. I didn't want to walk over there, they looked dead but I felt like they were going to jump up at any moment. I shook my head. Wendy looked at me and then at the pigs. Evergreen said something to her with a small grin on her face. Wendy answered quickly and tugged on my hand again.

"Kyanpu!" She said to me with a smile. I stared at her for a second.

"Kampu?" I repeated making sure I heard right. She nodded and pointed back toward the pigs, she then mimicked walking with her fingers.

"Camp!" I exclaimed, extremely pleased that I was understanding something, "Kampu! Camp!" I said again smiling down at her. She returned my smile and nodded. At that moment everything felt okay, it was going to be hard but it was okay. If some words sounded the same or similar maybe I could get the answers I needed. Wendy, still holding my hand, began to lead me back to camp.

The Not Possible list came back to me as I walked. Bixlows 'babies' and Scarface's lightning came to my mind first. Followed by flying cats and weird hair. I also needed to ask about the tattoos everyone was wearing. I let out a deep breath through my nose, making Wendy look back at me, I gave her a thumbs up to show I was okay. She continued to give me a worried look so I just pointed to my head.

"Just thinking!" I said to her. I gave her another thumbs up. She accepted it this time and continued to lead me by the hand.

 _It's not as bad as it seems. Paciencia._ (S.14) _We'll be fine._

 **Spanish**

 **1\. Classes end at 3 on the dot if you take longer than 10 minutes to get home, you are gonna be in trouble!**

 **2\. Garbage! You're absolutely useless!**

 **: Oh how yummy!**  
 **In this context: oh feels so good!**

 **4\. But for how long?**

 **5\. Good morning!**

 **6\. Goodness or omg. It's not an actual word just a thing we say when something something is like wow or dang or geez.**

 **7\. DÉJAME EN PAZ!**

 **8**. **YEAH BULLSEYE!**

 **9\. Oh crap!**

 **10\. Move dude!**

 **11\. Am I deaf?!**

 **12\. What is that?**

 **13\. Wow! She's strong!**

 **14\. Patience.**

 **Japanese**

 **1\. Hi Mia! Sorry I didn't know you were here.**  
 **2\. There you are Laxus!**  
 **3\. Did you catch something Laxus?**  
 **4\. Introduce them to her, maybe she'll relax.**  
 **5\. I was scared,**  
 **6\. I tried to catch up but you were too fast.**  
 **7\. You saved Lucy's life.**  
 **8\. Maybe we should head** **back to camp...**

 **A/N**

 **Hello I am back! I hope my Disney references are doing okay... sometimes I have trouble describing things!**

 **The next chapter will reveal more and you will definitely know what arc she dropped into. Hopefully I am doing it justice!**

 **Thank you again, I hope this looong chapter scratches your fic itch!**

 **ALSO**

 **I cannot say updates will happen regularly! But i will also NOT abandon this. Longer chapters take time and editing does too, also got some personal life things to do too!**

 **ONE MOOORE THING**

 **I mentioned a user named** **HiddenEnigma** **. That's wrong *OOPS* her actual user name is** **SecretEnigma** **! She has an AMAZING story going that I love! CHECK HER OUT! I'm sorry about the name mix up, my brain sometimes replaces words cause... yeah.**

 **Okay! I will leave you to your day! Goodbye! THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Fairy Tail

REVISED 05/04/2019

Chapter 6: Fairy Tail

We had returned to camp without any incident. Wendy had actually chattered quite a bit, which I was fine with. Occasionally a word would slip out that I would repeat in hopes to understand more. It wasn't a lot as sometimes she talked too fast for me too understand. When we arrived back to camp Makarov had approached us seemingly checking me over. The gesture made my heart twitch uncomfortably. He repeated what Lucy said to me along with some other things that I couldn't quite catch. He finished with deep bow which made me extremely uncomfortable. I smiled anyways figuring bowing must be a thing here too.

My stomach then decided to interrupt us by growling extremely loudly. He chuckled and pointed toward Mirajane whom was handing out bowls to everyone. Wendy bowed at Makarov and took my hand leading me to them. I smiled and threw a quick thumbs up to him as she led me away.

Mirajane gave us a bowl of what looked like rice, chicken, and some vegetables which smelled heavenly. We sat down near the Crate Smasher who seemed to be teasing Scarface about something. Scarface's face became more and more flustered.

"Anata wa bōmei shita no?!" (J.1) He suddenly spluttered, "GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NANTO HAISHA!" (J.2) He was laughing extremely loudly as Scarface yelled something back at him looking extremely embarrassed.

I realized I was probably being rude by staring and listening to their conversation even though I couldn't understand what they were saying. I went back to my bowl of food and began to dig in. An embarrassing moan escaped me as chewed what felt like a piece of heaven.

Holy bologna this is good!

I eagerly began to devour my bowl, shoveling food in my mouth like my life depended on it. The chuckle next to me made me stop. Crate Smasher was chuckling at me making me flush. He was actually quite good looking now that I actually looked at him. He called something out to me which I couldn't understand. Scarface then choked on his drink and proceeded to yell at him. Crate Smasher sent me a wink making me blush even more. I went back to my bowl feeling extremely self conscious.

Everyone else was talking amongst themselves as breakfast was devoured. Wendy finished her food and stood up. I stayed seated figuring if she wanted me to follow her she would let me know. She made her way over to Mirajane whom was seated with Lisanna and Erza. Wendy put the bowl on one the crates and said something to them and did a little bow. She then made her way over to where we slept last night and began to rummage through a bag. I finished my last bite and stood up. Following Wendy's example, I deposited my bowl next to hers.

"Thank you for the meal, Mira-Jane," I said stumbling a bit on her name, "it was delicious." I bowed my head a little and she smiled at me. I then turned and walked toward Wendy. She was now moving stuff around and packing things into a crate and some bags that were laying around. I began to help by handing her things that were just out of her reach. We did this for a couple minutes until I spoke.

"Wendy," I said making her look at me, "umm... can... I go take a bath?" I don't know why I was getting shy. She wasn't my mom and she definitely was not older than me. She blinked at me trying to decipher what I was saying, "A bath, me quiero bañar." (S.1) She blinked at me making me sigh. "Ummmm..." I turned and pointed to the path that leads to the spring and then to my hair and the rest of my body, I waved one hand on front of my nose to indicate a stinky smell.

"Ah! Anata wa haru ni ikitaidesu ka?" (J.3)She responded, she paused to ponder my question a bit. "Watashi wa anata ni fuku o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu!" (J.4)She went over to one of the crates and pulled out a towel some bottles and a bag. She looked over at me and indicated for me to stay put. I watched her walk over to Lucy whom was talking to Levy and began talking to them, they both looked over at me making feel self conscious again. Turning back to Wendy, Lucy nodded her head at her and walked over to one of the crates. After rummaging around for a bit I see her hand a couple articles of clothing to Wendy. Wendy said something to them and walked back over to me. She then packed everything into the bag along with a bar of soap.

"Mia-san," She said suddenly looking serious, my heart began to pound with nervousness at the way she looked at me, "Kore wa kinkyū-yōdesu," (J.5) she then pulled out a small short red colored thing with a string attached to one end, "anata ga kiken ni sarasa rete iru baai," (J.6) she pointed the thing toward the sky and mimicked pulling the string, "watashitachi wa anata no tame ni kuru, (J.7) tsuneni," (J.8) she then handed it to me with one word, "Esuōesu."

"Eso es?" I repeated, not quite understanding. She nodded and repeated it back to me slowly. Suddenly it clicked. "SOS!" I said to her, and I nodded my head in understanding.

I stared at the contraption, as suddenly it became hard to swallow. I looked up to look at Wendy. Sweet, gentle, kind Wendy. It was quite clear what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to trust her, to trust them. If I was in danger I was to call for them. And they would come.

I gave her a small smile and stood up, she handed me the bag and gave me a thumbs up. As I turned and began walking toward the path, she called something out to me I couldn't really make out. The only thing I heard was lluvia making me look up to the sky.

Va llover? (S.2)

As I made my way toward the springs, I took my time in looking at everything around me. It was beautiful. Every flower I saw was mesmerizing, making me want to stop and just admire them. As I walked I noticed the how there was a lot of broken branches and some flattened shrubs.

Those pigs really stepped on everything in their path. Scarface's lightning stopped them real quick though...

My mind went to Bixlows red eyes and his 'babies'. Questions I needed answers to sprouted in my mind.

Can Wendy do stuff like that too? Can anyone else?

I made it to the spring and began to unpack my bag. Leaving the contraption right on top of my clean clothes, I began to undress. Once I was in my birthday suit, I proceeded to take off my bandages. Which kinda hurt, it did not hurt as badly as yesterday, but it was still quite painful. I struggled a bit with the ones on my back but after some painful stretching I managed to get all of them. I think.

I carefully stepped into the water, not wanting another incident like last time, and remained near the edge. The wounds still stung a bit but not as bad as yesterday. I tried not to look at myself this time, but it couldn't be helped. The smaller scratches were almost completely gone and the bigger ones looked way better than yesterday. Extremely better.

Wow se están sanando rápido... muy rápido...(S.3)

My bruises were the same way, almost completely faded. I could hardly see them, although some I can still feel. I decided I still looked gross as I turned and grabbed the bar of soap to scrub myself. The silence of the forest was a little relaxing, it was nice to be alone but I did not want to take long, especially after this morning's incident and the current weather forecast.

This morning's incident made me think back to the 'babies' and the lightning. The symbol was also something I needed to address. I put the bar of soap back on the bank and grabbed the two other bottles. I waded to a deeper side of the spring , took a deep breath and submerged myself completely. A minor pain came from the back of my head as I let myself sink to the bottom. The silence of being under the water was quite peaceful. It made me feel free, as if nothing could hurt me.

Free... like a fairy.

I jerked up out of the water coughing and hacking. Suddenly the water felt too hot. I began to make my way toward my things at the edge of the pool when I realized someone was standing by my stuff. My heart stopped as I realized they were not from the camp.

A tall man with crazy blond hair and tattered ripped pants was standing there. He was missing his shirt showing off bruises, scratches and dried blood along with a tattoo on the right side of his chest. He stared down at me with crazy red eyes and a disgusting sneer. The air around him seemed to be sizzling as I slowly began to back away.

"Kon'na mono o mitsuketa," (J.9) he said still smirking at me, "tadashi, uragirimono-tachi ga watashitachi ni shimeshita faiyashisuto no yō ni wa miemasen." (J.10) He took a step forward to the edge of the pool, "daijōbudesu, watashi wa anata ga shiyō sa reru koto o kakushin shite imasu." (J.11) He stepped into the pool without any care for his clothes, the water around him bubbling and steaming. He stared at me with a familiar look in his eyes. Warning bells went off in my head as I looked at him.

Run.

I sprinted through the water as quickly as possible making my way to the closest edge. As I scrambled out of the pool a scorching hot hand grabbed my arm and tossed me back into the pool making me yelp in pain. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins as I stood up a little disoriented.

I looked to see he was still smiling. Never breaking eye contact with me. I swallowed my whimper as I backed away from him, feeling as if I could break into a million pieces at any moment. He was making his way over to me very slowly. I had hit the edge on the other side of the pool and placed a hand on bank, trying to figure out what to do. I needed to get to the thing Wendy gave me, but it was too far away and he was too close right now. My mind was running a mile a minute when my hand felt a loose rock on the bank, I grabbed it and threw it as hard as I could without thinking. As it flew through the air toward him I scrambled onto the bank although this time nothing grabbed me. I began to make my way toward the bag trying desperately not to lose my composure.

"Ōi, kore o torimodosu!" (J.12) He shouted at me making me look over at him. He had caught the rock and was sending it back to me at a blinding speed. I tripped and fell forward making the rock fly right over my head. I began to get up again when he began to cackle crazily. I looked over when I noticed he had another rock in his hand. This one was actually quite big, indicating that he was extremely strong. He threw it so quickly I couldn't even move.

"WATER SLICER!"

Blue ribbons of water were thrown in front of me making the rock turn to dust before it reached me. Before I could process what happened another wave of water threw the man back quite a few feet. A gentle but firm hand grabbed me by my injured arm making me flinch. I was still on the ground as I turned to see Juvia standing over me while words spilled out of her mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I see him get up as a dark purple aura surrounds him making steam rise up from the pool. I turned my head to him completely as he took a deep breath and roared sending the purple aura toward us. Without thinking, I quickly got up and pushed Juvia into the water. I then dropped flat on the floor hoping it would go over me. Intense heat enveloped my backside making me cry out into the dirt. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as prayed it would end soon.

The heat stopped suddenly and the sound of rushing water filled my ears as I lifted my head and tried to focus on the spot where I pushed Juvia. I needed to see if she was okay. I was surprised to see that she standing up and facing the man, breathing deeply as an angry energy emanated from her. The water was moving angrily around her gathering by her hands, her voice was sharp as she spoke to him. He chuckled at her responding with his own jabs.

"ANATA WA KANOJO O KIZUTSUKERU TAME NI OKANE O HARAUDESHOU!" (J.13) She yelled at him, the water rose high around them as she shouted "WATER LOCK!" She had brought both hands forward and the water from the pool wrapped around him quickly, creating a dome locking him inside. I gasped, realizing she was the one manipulating the water. She yelled in what I assumed was anger as she held the dome together. I took this opportunity to make a dash toward my bag. Juvia gasped behind me as I reached the bag and began yelling. I grabbed the contraption as I heard her cry out pain. I looked over to see he had steam rolling off of him, he had somehow escaped the dome and hurt Juvia. She lay on the ground a few feet away from him. He began to make his way toward her the purple aura swirling around him again, making whatever remnants of water evaporate around him. Anger began to wrap around my heart as I watched him approach her.

He hurt her? How dare he!

"HEY!" He stopped and looked over at me, "NO LA TOQUES PENDEJO!" (S.3) I aimed the signal right at him and pulled the string, it flew directly at him not giving him enough time to think. Boom. The deafening noise made me cover my ears as the smoke spread around us quickly, making me cough painfully. I needed to get to Juvia.

Where is she? Stupid smoke, I can't see!

"Juvia!" I called out, trying not to breathe in too harshly cause of the smoke. I began to make my way toward where I thought she was. "Juvia!" I called out again. My foot bumped into something making me look down, "Juvia!" I kneeled next to her, the smoke dissipating quickly, and found she was unconscious. Not wasting any time I grabbed her arm and began to pulled her up. "Come on! We gotta go!" I pulled her arm over my shoulder as I tried to carry her weight and move forward. My eyes watered as some new and old injuries made their presence known. I had no idea where the man was, but I hope he was unconscious as well.

Luck was not with me as I heard coughing to my right making my hairs stand on end. I doubled my effort to get away even though my body just wanted to give up.

Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!

Something hard hit my back sending us both to the ground. I refused to let go of Juvia as another painful hit to my ribs sent us both rolling. My head was spinning as I tried to get up. I lifted my head and froze. He was standing just a few feet away scowling at us. The look in his eye making me want to run. I looked at Juvia, who was laying in front of me closer to him. I need her to wake up.

"Juvia! Por favor! Get up!" I was shaking her shoulder, "please!" The adrenaline was leaving me, making me tremble with fear. Tears made their way down my cheeks as glanced around us looking for anything that could help. A malicious chuckle made me look up at him.

"Aw wa fairy ga kowaidesu ka?" (J.13) He sneered at me, there was black spot on his forehead showing where he was hit. I crawled over Juvia putting myself between them. He had his hand out with a ball of purple and black swirling in the palm of his hand getting bigger and bigger with every step. Tears were falling freely now, as panic began to engulf me.

What do I do?!

Suddenly a crackle in the air made my heart stop and my eyes wide.

Is that?!

A loud crack and flash of lightning confirmed my suspicion. Laxus was suddenly standing between us blocking Juvia and I from the crazy man's view.

They're here! They came!

The man stopped as he took in his new contender. Laxus turned to look at us only to turn back around quickly. His ears were red as he suddenly took off his white T-shirt and tossed it behind him, landing on my head. I whipped the shirt off my head wondering if stripping randomly was a thing here too. A soft breeze floated through the air making me shiver a bit and then it hit me.

TODAVÍA ESTOY NAKEY FROM THE BATH! (S.4)

I proceeded to put the shirt on as fast as possible as my face got hotter and hotter. The heat then spread through my body as I stretched it down to be be sure it covered my everything. Thankfully the shirt was huge, reaching just above my knee.

Aye que vergüenza! (S.5)

Crazy was talking to Scarface in a seemingly taunting tone, he was still speaking when Laxus charged at the crazy man so quickly I almost missed it. He hit him again and again making him back up. I stared mesmerized by how quick and fluid his movements were. Suddenly footsteps approached us making me turn to grab Juvia.

"Mia-san!" I looked up see Lucy running towards us with Natsu, Gray, and Wendy following close behind. Wendy and Lucy stopped in front of us talking quickly as Gray and Natsu ran past us. Fresh tears came to my eyes as relief filled me. Lucy noticed something and stepped back. She then called something out while putting her hand out and turning it. A loud dong reached my ears and suddenly I was looking at a girl with light purple hair in a maid uniform. She suddenly picked up Juvia like she weighed a feather and turned to Lucy.

"Watashi wa kanojo no Lucy-sama o dokoni okubekidesu ka?" (J.14) She asked her.

"Watashitachiha kyanpu ni modorimasu!" (J.15) Lucy answered her. She then grabbed my arm and helped me up. Wendy stayed next to me as we began running. I turned to look behind me, Erza had joined the fray along with Elfman. Wendy grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She gave me a thumbs up and pulled me forward.

They'll be okay. They'll be fine.

We continued running until we reached the camp. My feet were numb from pain as I had no sandals on. I gasped as I looked around the camp. There were ripped tents and crates thrown everywhere. It looked like a tornado came through and destroyed everything.

What happened?!

Wendy began pulling me toward a makeshift tent, following behind Lucy. As I got closer my eyes focused on an unconscious Levy laying on the ground making my heart constrict with worry. The maid put Juvia down next to her, turned to Lucy, bowed and disappeared into thin air.

Lucy is Not Possible too?

Wendy led me by my hand next to Juvia and sat me down. She turned to Juvia and then extended her hands. A green circle with various symbols appeared in front of her hands emanating a glow that seemed to wrap around Juvia. I stared at her glowing hands and symbol. The image of a strange man with a red cloak surrounded by monks came to my mind.

That is Not Possible.

The ground began to shake making me stiffen. Lucy stumbled forward trying to keep her balance but failed, Wendy continued on like nothing was happening. Suddenly the shaking stopped and an extremely deep growl came from the sky making my heart stop. Lucy stood up and ran to the middle of the camp looking up at the sky. I scrambled onto my feet to follow her. I didn't even get two steps past the tent before another loud roar made me stop to cover my ears. I looked up to find the source and saw a giant shadow standing over the trees with an angry look on its face. It took me a minute to recognize who it was.

M-Ma-Makorov?!

He took two steps in our direction shaking the ground making me back up in fear. I began to tremble as I struggled to keep my balance. This was not okay. I needed answers. He reached out with a gigantic hand toward us making me gasp and fall back on my bum, dirt and rocks digging into the skin. He reached into the trees right outside the camp with his left hand and pulled out a ugly looking person wearing a red outfit.

"Kodomo-tachi o okuru!" (J.16) He growled out in a deep voice. He held his right hand out over the forest as a loud explosion and a chorus of cries rang out. Suddenly something else red was launched straight up toward Makarovs waiting hand. He grasped it quickly and put it into his left. He turned and called out the same thing and another something, although this one was a sickly gray color, was launched into his waiting hand. He had barely grasped the second one when a third figure got launched toward Makarov. The giant tried to catch it but failed making it fall straight toward the camp. My eyes widened as I recognized a disgusting blonde mane falling right toward at us.

Why can't I ever catch a break?!

He hit the ground hard sliding a couple feet into some rubble. I scrambled to my feet, backing up, ready to make a run for it. He staggered to his feet a scowl on his face he looked around and his eyes landed on me. He took an unsteady step toward me. His mouth opened and he snarled at me. I locked eyes with him and blinked, suddenly the image changed in front of my eyes.

"Basura no sirves para nada!"

The man in front of me was taking crazy unsteady steps toward me making me want to disappear. His eyes were black and blank filled with anger and hate. His hands in a fist as he continued to yell.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!"

"MIA!" Wendy voiced broke through my nightmare, a disgusting metallic taste was in my mouth. I blinked and stiffened when my eyes focused on crazy red eyes. His eyes flickered to where I assumed Wendy was and moved toward her. He raised his right fist letting dark purple and black surround it and sent it in her direction. He turned back to me and held my stare as I heard Wendy cry out. It happened so quickly, it took me a minute for register what he had done. He raised his other fist but this time aimed it toward me. His eyes still held mine making me unable to move.

"Sayōnara chīsana Fairy." (J.17) He said coldly. My eyes widened as my brain scream for me to move but my body was frozen in absolute terror. I knew he was gonna hit me with the intention to kill. I recognized that look of pure evil rage. I was going to die. With that thought suddenly everything was muffled and moved in slow motion. It was like I was watching everything happen from the sidelines and I couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly there was a beautiful sparkling dust surrounding him. I knew I wasn't imagining this as he blinked in confusion showing he noticed it too. Suddenly an explosion threw him back away from me, making my heart stop. Smoke from his sudden combustion traveled toward me but stopped right in front of me as if there was glass between us. I blinked out of my daze unsure of what just happened.

"Mia-San!" A voice said right next to me making me almost jump out of my skin. Next to me was Freed, again, with a sword in his hand. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped to stare at my shirt. My ears turned red when I remembered I was only dressed in a T-shirt. A roar stopped any question that was gonna be asked. Makarov had finally reached down and grabbed The Crazy Man by the hair. He was struggling and was trying to get Makarovs hand with the purple stuff. I looked around on the ground and found a piece of rubble from one of the crates.

"HEY JERK!" I yelled at him, "THIS IS FOR WENDY AND JUVIA!" I threw the piece of rubble as hard as I could and watched with satisfaction as it nailed him in the throat. He clutched at his throat desperately as he coughed and tried to breathe. Honestly I was not aiming for his throat but the reaction was worth it. No regrets.

A deep chuckle made me look over at Makarov, he was smiling at me as he straightened up. He had four people in his hands, which looked like they were bleeding, and he raised them to his eye level. He said something to them which made shivers run down my spine. I couldn't understand what he was saying but the tone he used made me want to run. He then gathered them into one hand and tossed them into the horizon.

DID HE JUST THROW THEM AWAY?!

My mouth hung open as I watch him begin to shrink. A chuckle drew me out of my daze. I looked to see Evergreen standing next to us with wings spread out behind her.

SHE HAS WINGS!?

I stared at her wings as she smirked at me. They suddenly disappeared, dissolving into nothing. The amount of Not Possible made me back up immediately. Her smile vanished and concern flashed through her eyes.

"Mia-san!" Wendy called as she ran up to me. I looked over to see some black smudges on her face. I quickly looked her up and down to be sure that was all that was out of place. "Daijōbudesuka?" She asked me when she was finally in front of me. I took a small step back, not wanting to be touched at the moment, she seemed to notice this and didn't get any closer.

"Um yeah... I think...?" A million and one things were running through my brain. Everyone around us seemed to be relaxed that the problem was gone. I looked around to see Erza emerge from the trees, following behind was Natsu and two shirtless guys. My face heated up as I remembered my lack of clothing. "Uh Wendy," I said trying to keep the embarrassment out of my voice, "can I get some clothes?" She looked at me with confusion until she looked down to see my hand was gripping the bottom of the shirt trying to make it longer. She turned to look at Gray, whom was now in just boxers, and then to Laxus. She looked back at me and then leaned forward and sniffed me. She paused and then her face turned the shade of a tomato so fast, I swear I saw steam come out of her ears. Natsu had reached us and was talking loudly while flexing. I assume he actually enjoys fighting. Lucy approached us along with a now conscious Juvia.

"Lluvia!" I said, all thoughts of clothes flew out of my mind as I approached her, "I... uh... ummm..." suddenly it was hard to talk, the image of her on the ground made me want to disappear. I was so useless. I couldn't do anything to help. "Umm, muchas gracias Lluvia, you saved me." I looked at her knowing she wouldn't understand. She looked slightly confused but she smiled at me anyways. "Arisgasto...?" I tried instead, she paused and then gave me one of the sweetest smiles I had ever seen. It made my eyes water at how pure it was. She stepped forward and gave me a hug. She hug was firm but gentle, I flinched a little when she gave me a small squeeze, but I managed to not make a scene.

Lucy approached me with some clothes and I breathe a sigh of relief. I thanked her and turned to Wendy, she seemed to know what I wanted, she took my hand and led me to where Levy was. Levy was now sitting up, pouting at a book. She turned to us as she heard us approach and smiled.

Wendy took a quick glance around then nodded at me. I took this as an okay to put on what Lucy handed me. As I put on the shorts I realized I was gonna need a smaller shirt. Scarface's shirt was practically a dress, completely covering the shorts, therefore no need for the shorts. I looked ridiculous.

"Uh Wendy," I said to her, she turned around to face me as I spoke, "no me dieron camisa. Uh can I get a better fitted shirt?" I was tugging on the shirt trying to indicate I didn't want to wear it. I let go and spread out my arms lifting and lowering trying to show how big it was. She smiled and indicated to stay. She left the premises and I went ahead and sat on the floor. Levy had her attention on her book, she was hunched forward, one hand holding the book and her other arm leaning on her knees that were drawn up to her chest. Her blue hair looked so soft and the headband she had tied fit it just perfect. She had a stick and a leaf stuck to her hair making me smile a bit.

I hope she didn't get hurt too bad.

I leaned forward and plucked out the stick, she turned and I showed her what I pulled. She giggled and ran a hand through her hair trying to catch anything else stuck. I leaned forward again and pulled out the leaf. That's when I noticed the symbol tattooed on her back. She smiled and looked at the leaf in my hand. She didn't seem to notice I had been staring at her tattoo. I leaned back and gave her a small fake smile. I had nothing against tattoos but the fact that everyone carried the same one concerned me. I wanted it to be a something that I'd seen before, but I can't think of anything because I can't remember anything. I felt as if I was being hung me upside down and asked how to build a rocket.

The sound of Wendy was approaching us pulled me from my thoughts. She handed me a black tank top then purposely turned around to let me change. Once I had dressed, I quickly shook out Scarface's white shirt and folded it.

Lo debería de lavar...

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Makarov approach along with Gajeel and the cats. Makarov began to talk to Levy and Gajeel kinda just stared at me making me a little uncomfortable. Wendy smiled at Gajeel, which he returned with a small smirk and said something to her and looked back at me. Wendy turned to me and looked me over, she then touched my arm pointed to my other arm making me look at it. My eyes widen as a saw a red hand imprinted on my bicep. The shock of everything that was happening must still be running full force as I wasn't in a lot of pain, only slightly sore. Wendy quickly went to my other side and put her hands forward, the symbol and the green glow emerged again as cool numb feeling enveloped my upper arm and shoulder. I gasped out loud as I watched the mark disappear. I touched it with my hand and only met smooth skin. My heart picked up speed as the Not Possible part of my brain was yelling.

"Wendy," someone called to her, we both looked over to see Evergreen making their way over to us. At some point Levy had left us along with Gajeel, Makarov and the cats. Evergreen gestured for Wendy to get close. She bent down and whispered something in Wendy's ear making her eyes widen in confusion. Wendy looked at me and then turned and ran calling for someone. Evergreen turned to me and approached me slowly, making me stiffen. I tried to look past her to see where Wendy was as nervousness and anxiety began to squeeze my heart. Evergreen was watching me, not with predatory eyes but a sharp look nonetheless. I felt like she was dissecting me trying to figure me out.

She stopped about a foot in front of me and crouched down to eye level a little too close. My breath was becoming a little heavier as I tried to maintain my composure. I opened my mouth to try and ask what was wrong. She was most likely gonna chew me out for not helping Juvia. Or maybe for not shooting the warning sooner. It was definitely for my slow reaction to the crazy blonde that tried to blow me away. I couldn't meet her eyes and decided to just stare at her tattoo.

"Daijōbudesuka?" She said to me, my eyes snapped up to hers at that statement. Her eyes were calculating as she examined my face, her tone firm but gentle. I nodded my head, while trying to discreetly lean away from her. She raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that said 'Seriously, no nací ayer'. I nodded to her again and mustered up a small smile. "Izen wa mahō o mita koto ga nai." (J.18) She said slowly. I stared at her for a minute trying to decipher her words. She repeated it slower. I shook my head that I didn't know what she was saying. She thought for a minute and than said one word that made my heart stop, "Majikku." I opened my mouth and closed it, trying to figure out if I was hearing things again. "Ma-jikk-u." She repeated a lot slower. She then raised her her hand and the beautiful sparkling dust appeared in the palm of her hand.

She's the one that saved me earlier!

"Magic." I breathed out as a sort of numbness came over me, "Magic." It made sense, but it didn't make sense. It explained the cats, the dolls, the hair, Scarface, and Juvia and Makarov. It explained Wendy's glow and her 'dust'. So it made sense, but it shouldn't make sense.

Magic was something that happened supernaturally, not everyday out in broad daylight. My mind went back to the image of the strange doctor and the monks. I don't know where the image came from but I instinctively knew it was fake. I knew it was a story told for entertainment.

"Mia," a deep voice drew me out of my thoughts, "Anata wa mahō ni sarasa reta koto ga arimasu ka?" (J.19) I looked up to see Makarov standing there with an extremely concerned look on his face. Wendy was standing behind him as she watched me. Evergreen stood up and mumbled something to him before walking away. She turned and gave me a small smile before leaving.

Makarov moved and sat in front of me cross legged. He then held out both hands palm up, suddenly the air around us began to move and a shiny light appeared above his hands. It was almost like Evergreen's but more solid and a lot more shinier. It grew and grew to a sphere about the size of an orange. The sphere moved back and forth between each had, seemingly of its own will. It stopped and Makarov held it one hand and extended his other toward me. His hand slowly grasped mine, making me stiffen a bit as I wasn't sure what he wanted. He looked me and tugged my hand a little. I relaxed a bit and allowed him to maneuver it to be palm up like his. My heart was pounding as I tired to make sense of what he was doing. He kept his hand under mine and then slowly moved the light toward it. I immediately tried to remove my hand from his, as I didn't know if it would hurt like the Crazy Man's purple aura. He gripped it firmly, not hurting me but also not letting go. He stopped his other hand from getting closer.

"Mia-San, is okay!" Wendy was next to me as she placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile. The smudge on her face made me want to disappear. She got hurt and I couldn't help her. "Is okay," she repeated, her accent soothing to my ears. She extended her own hand to Makarov and he let the sphere float above her hand. She then brought both her hands under it as if to balance it and make sure it wouldn't fall. "Is okay, Mia-San!" She gave the sphere back to Makarov, whom held it in one hand. He had let go of my hand at this point and was waiting for me to give the okay. I took a deep breath, feeling a little foolish at my reaction.

It's okay, they came for you, they aren't like that other guy.

I gave Makarov a small apologetic smile, hoping he wouldn't scold me for being a scaredy cat. He smiled back at me and extended his hand again. This time I gave it to him without much hesitation. He smiled and mumbled a small 'okay', his accent made me wanna laugh a little. He slowly brought the sphere to my hand letting the warmth of it envelope my hand. He let it go and gently grabbed my other hand so I could hold it like Wendy.

Once both hands were under it. The warm feeling spread through both arms and into my chest making my heart pound in excitement. It continued throughout my entire body, leaving me feeling warm and safe. It was wrapped around my soul and was talking to me. Reassuring me, that everything would be okay, that I just needed to trust them completely and wholeheartedly. That they would never hurt me. And then just like that it left me, feeling empty and cold, making me shiver slightly. I was breathing heavily as I came back to my senses. I looked up to see Makarov giving me a reassuring smile. I sat there for a bit before I gave him a small smile and nodded to him, confirming that I understood him.

He did that on purpose, he spoke to me! He can talk to me!

I looked over at Wendy who was watching me with a smile. She reach out with her small hand and placed it on my cheek. I leaned into it as if assuring myself everything is real and placed my hand over hers. I gave her a my most sincere smile trying to convey everything I was feeling at the moment. I looked over at Makarov who was still smiling. He stood up slowly and offered me a hand. I didn't hesitate in accepting it as he helped me to my feet. He then led me out of the little shelter and called out to everyone.

"Kodomo," (J.20) He said loudly, drawing everyone's attention to us, "Mia-san wa tōbun watashitachi to issho ni ite," (J.21) he turned to me with a grin making him look like a child, "Fairy Tail e yōkoso!" (J.22) I tilted my head as I took in his words.

"Fairy Tail?" I repeated slowly. I looked over at Wendy whom was standing close to us, she nodded and turned to her side moving her hair. The tattoo seemed to be shining as she pointed at it and answered me.

"Fairy Tail!" She said loudly, and gestured to everyone around us, they were all smiling proudly at me, welcoming me. I felt so warm and safe, nothing could touch me. I smiled back at them as they all opened their mouths and shouted in unison:

"FAIRY TAIL!"

Japanese:

1\. You got exiled?!

2\. What a loser!

3\. Oh, you wanna go to the springs?

4\. Let me get you some clothes!

5\. This is for emergencies

6\. If you are in danger

7\. We will come for you

8\. Always.

9\. Look what I found,

10\. Although, you don't look like any of the fairies that traitor showed us.

11\. Doesn't matter, I'm sure you'll be of use.

12\. YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING HER!

13\. Aw is the fairy scared?

14\. What should I do with her Lucy?

15\. We are going back to the camp.

16\. Send them up children.

17\. Bye bye little fairy!

18\. You've never seen magic before.

19\. Have you ever been exposed to magic?

20\. Children

20\. Mia-san will be with us for the time being

21\. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Spanish:

1\. It's gonna rain?

2 Wow those are healing fast... really fast

3\. HEY! DONT TOUCH HER ASSHOLE!

4\. I AM STILL NAKEY FROM THE BATH!

5\. How embarrassing!

6\. Worthless garbage!

7\. Stupid retard!

8\. Thank you Juvia, you saved me!

9\. I should wash it.

10\. Seriously, I wasn't born yesterday.

A/N

HELLO! I hope you guys figured out what arc I dropped her in! Lol I straight out quoted the show and it was one of my favorite scenes ever! Haha! I have not sailed any ships yet cause it's too early to say but let me know what you think!

Let me know if you like! Should I continue? Only your comments will let me know! You're views only encourage so much!

Thank you! Thank you! For reading this far! ;)


	7. Chapter 7 - Home

Chapter 7 - Home

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart. My arms were around my stomach as my muscles clenched and contracted with every breath making me slightly wince painfully. I took another deep breath trying to clear my head and calm myself down to face what was before me.

Natsu stood in front of me cackling evilly, while wearing his scarf like a ninja. Gray stood opposite of him in front of Wendy and was dramatically shouting at him while throwing wimpy balls of ice at him. Natsu was quick to melt them with fire thrown from his hands, he then proceed to punch Gray, sending him sailing over Wendy. Natsu let out his evil laugh and took a dramatic step toward Wendy. Wendy made a gasping sound as she stepped back and tripped dramatically. Landing on her bum she grabbed a couple of rocks and began to chuck them at Natsu who easily dodged them while cackling evilly. Suddenly Gajeel was in between them with an mischievous smirk in his face, he quickly charged at Natsu successfully bonking him in the head with a hammer shaped fist. Natsu clutch his head as his eyes watered while shouting angrily at Gajeel. I don't think Gajeel was supposed to hit him for real. Gajeel began to laugh at him which made Natsu literally breath fire at him.

"Anata ni kite, sukuriputo ni koshū shite kudasai!" (J.1) Gray shouted angrily from where he was laying. Juvia, who was sitting next to me, literally melted when he said that. She was talking in an extremely dreamy voice, the only thing I could make out was Gray-sama and Juvia. I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach when Gray threw a big chunk of ice at Natsu. It hit him square in the face making him fall flat in his back. As Natsu fell backwards Gajeel had thrown a punch, but missed making him fall right on top of Natsu.

Everyone was shouting at them clapping and hooting. I wiped my eyes with a content sigh as I let my eyes drift around the camp. A feeling of fullness settled in my heart as I looked at them. There was something about the energy they gave off that made me feel safe. I felt foolish for ever doubting them, they saved me even though they didn't know me. How could I repay such generosity.

They were currently re-enacting what had happened when I left to bathe. The first act was Erza, Levy, and Lisanna. Erza, whom was dressed in a weird red outfit, began to rampage about. Well sort of rampage, she looked like a toy that was running out of batteries making her look slow and awkward. She was obviously the evil one as she managed to get out a croaky evil laugh. Levy and Lisanna engaged her in a dramatic battle that resulted in Erza being thrown into the bushes while Levy and Lisanna high fived and shouted "Fairy Tail ga shōri!" (J.2)

Lucy, Crate Smasher and Freed took the stage next and acted out another battle. Freed was the evil one in this act, he sported dramatic looking sunglasses and the other two like a king. He proceeded to take out Lucy before engaging Crate Smasher. He knocked Lucy'unconscious' with his neat looking sword, as he turned to engage Crate Smasher, his face met Crate Smashers fist sending him flying into a tree. Crate Smashers mouth dropped as he seemed shocked that he sent him flying so easily. A snort escaped me at the sheepish look he gave Kana as she yelled at him, he scratched the back of his head seemingly apologizing to her while Evergreen and Elfman rushed over to help Freed out of the tree. The scene was too much making me laugh so hard I was in tears. He was obviously embarrassed he overdid it, he looked like a dad getting yelled by a daughter for embarrassing them in front of their crush.

Their performance was followed by Natsu, Wendy, Gray, and Gajeel whom just finished acting out my incident. Well sort of finished, Wendy had left the scene as Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray were all engaged in their own argument. I chuckled at their antics, as they began throwing punches, ice, and fire at each other.

As I watched their mini brawl, my mind traveled to the scene they acted out. Watching the act from the sidelines made me realize just how lucky I was that Juvia showed up when she did. I shook my head ridding my mind of that terrible thought. I didn't want to dwell on what if's. I would rather dwell on how to return to the favor.

Mirajane, whom had been making something over the fire, called something out making the boys stop fighting and rush over to her. Figured food would get them to calm down. I felt Juvia get up from next to me and made a beeline for Gray. I chuckled at how she was so obviously in love with him. I don't know if he was ignoring her or if he was seriously an idiot, cause he seemed to sidestep her perfectly at every moment. He wasn't sneaky enough for me though, I may or may not have caught him glancing at her every once in a while when he thinks no one is watching.

I decided to wait until everyone had grabbed a plate before going over myself. Wherever there was two or more, it ended in an argument, and I didn't want to get involved in one of their brawls. Although with Erza and Makarov standing there, I don't think that would happen anytime soon.

As I waited I began to think about the other battles that were staged. It was obvious we were ambushed, but by whom and why was what I couldn't figure out. The familiar feeling of frustration began to spread as I wanted to ask questions but could not due to not being able to understand anyone.

"Daijōbudesu?" A voice broke through my thoughts almost making me jump out of my skin, _again_. I looked over to see Freed sitting next to me. I stared at him for a second, processing the question and trying to hide how he startled me, before answering him with a small nod and smile.

 _Seriously! Why can't I ever hear him?_

Bixlow chuckled from his other side. I looked over to see him bare faced smirking at me with his 'babies' laying on his lap. They were actually kinda cute, they were almost like little pet companions that went with you everywhere. I pouted a little at his teasing making Freed chuckle also. I rolled my eyes jokingly at them as I stood up to go get food. I gave them both a small smile before heading over to Mirajane. She handed me a plate with rice packed together in a triangular shape and some slices of meat. Kana handed me cup of what looked like apple juice and gestured for me to join everyone else. I gave them a small thank you and a nod, then turned and headed back to where I was seated.

Evergreen had joined them sitting next to Freed. I sat down next to Bixlow's other side and took a small bite from the meat. It was delicious but it was missing something.

 _Quiero tortilla._ (S.1)

I stared at my meat as I inwardly sighed. I don't think they knew what a tortilla was. I don't even know how I know what a tortilla is, but I want it with my meat. I let out small snort at my predicament. I saw Bixlow glance at me out of the corner of my eye but I ignored it knowing I looked weird.

I then took a small bite from the rice. It was packed in a triangular shape with pieces of the meat mixed in. I actually like it better then the meat. I took another bite letting a tiny moan escape. I was really liking it.

Footsteps approached making me look up to see who it was. I immediately looked back down at my plate feeling heat crawl up my neck and spread to my entire face. The footsteps continued past me, making me sigh in relief. Bixlow must of noticed as I heard him chuckle next to me. Some more footsteps approached and this time sat next to me. I looked over to see Wendy's sweet smile directed at me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I looked at her. She pointed to my food and said something. I looked at my plate and then at her. She then did a thumbs up and a thumbs down. Understanding her question I answered her honestly knowing she wouldn't understand.

"Quiero tortilla para la carne," (S.2) I said with a smile, "but the rice thingy is amazing!" I continued cheerfully giving her a thumbs up. She smiled at me, seemingly pleased at my response. As we continued eating we exchanged names for the food on our plates. Meat was 'o niku' and the rice was 'onigiri'. The juice which I think is apple juice is 'ringojūsu'. I gave her back all the names holding up one finger for English and two for Spanish. By the time I got to my last piece of meat I was extremely full. I looked over at Wendy to notice she had finished her plate and was patting her stomach contently. She wasn't gonna want it. I looked past her at Natsu who had tried to steal Lucy's food but got stabbed in the process.

 _Maybe Natsu will want it._

"Anata wa sore o oerudarou ka?" (J.3) Bixlows voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to see him eyeing my meat. I wasn't sure what he said but I could read hungry eyes. I smiled at nodded at him while handing him the plate. "Ā sō kandaina!" (J.4) he said to me with his tongue hanging out. I laughed a little as he eagerly gobbled it up. I watched him for a moment as something about the way he ate looked familiar. He wasn't a messy eater per say although he gobbled it down quickly like someone would snatch it away. I looked away after a moment, not wanting to be caught staring at someone, _again_. I moved my gaze toward Makarov who was saying something to Gajeel, Elfman, Natsu, and Gray.

"NANI TTE ITTA NO?!" (J.5) They all shouted suddenly making me jump a little. They all started simultaneously talking and shouting at him while he continued talking. Mirajane walked up next to Makrov with a calm tone and a notepad. She addressed gently seemingly explaining something to them. Natsu was putting up the most fight vocally as the other three seemed to have let go a bit but obviously unhappy at whatever they were talking about. Makarov sighed loudly and then said something that got Natsu very excited. He held up a hand with flames and faced Makarov while cackling loudly. He was in the middle of shouting something while drawing back his hand when suddenly Makarov smacked him into the ground with a gigantic hand.

A loud sigh from Wendy made me look over at her. She shook her head while mumbling something under her breath, she then looked at me with a smile. I giggled a little as I looked at her causing us both to begin laughing at him. I looked back at them to see Mirajane addressing them again. She gestured to the crates and everything around her with an apologetic smile. I straightened when I heard my name come from her making them look at me. I quickly looked down feeling like a metiche. (S.3)

 _And now they think I'm a snoo—_

Suddenly everything around me became absolutely quiet. Not a single sound was heard as the air around me became tense. My body erupted with goosebumps and the hair on my neck stood on end. My heart began to pound as the need to run as fast and as faraway as I can came over me but I was frozen in absolute fear. Everything slowed down making my breathing heavier as confusion filled me. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened after that.

 _What is hap—_

"MIN'NA-SEN NI!" (J.6) Crate Smasher shouted making me visibly jump. The sound of his shout seemed to have set everything in fast forward. Wendy grabbed my arm and hauled me up so fast I couldn't even process what was happening. She pulled me forward almost making me lose my balance. Somebody else grabbed my other arm steadying me. I looked over to see Freed grasping my arm firmly. We all began to move in the same direction as loud roar made us all freeze mid step. My hands flew to my ears to try and muffle the noise.

 **"** _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**_

Cold sweat erupted all over my body as a whimper escaped my lips. The roar finally stopped allowing me to take a breath before the ground violently jerks making me lose my balance. Before I could get back up another roar ripped through the air making me curl into a ball with a hiss of pain and fear coming from my mouth. Breathing was suddenly difficult as fear and confusion began to consume me.

 _Stop! Please stop!_

It felt like an eternity before roaring stopped again, the ground continued to shake making my chest constrict. Another whimper escaped me as my eyes began to water. I needed help. I lifted my head to look for Wendy and Freed only to freeze as I looked at what the source of this calamity was.

Before me, in all it's glory, stood a black beast more frightening than anything I had ever seen before. Dark blue swirls covered it's entire body including the wings attached to its back. It's blank animalistic eyes stared down at me like a cat would a mouse, it was studying me.

A hand on my arm startled me from my daze as it hauled me up. My eyes went to the hand and traveled up to meet Bixlows masked face. Sweat was on his exposed mouth and chin as he spoke and dragged me away from the beast. I must've been in shock as my feet were doing a terrible job in moving. There was a pain in my chest and my eyes wouldn't focus. Spots began to dance in my vision as Bixlow tried to get me to move while keeping me up right. Finally he turned and grasped me firmly by my shoulders. He shook me a bit before opening his mouth and began shouting something I couldn't really hear nor understand. He grimaced before lifting his helmet and looked me straight in the eye.

Red eyes turned green and I felt my body still. The green was suddenly the only thing I could feel, the only thing I hear. It made everything around me still as it invaded **all** my senses in a warm hesitant touch.

 **Breathe. Just breathe.**

I felt myself inhale deeply before exhaling. I didn't stop until another thought came through.

 **Follow me.**

Suddenly the warmth disappeared and I was staring at Bixlows pale face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I followed without hesitation as my common sense finally decided to make an appearance.

 _Holy bologna we gotta skedaddle!_

Everyone was shouting and running past Makarov who was gesturing for everyone to flee. Natsu seemed furious as he began to run toward the beast only to be grabbed by Scarface. I began to slow down as a terrible feeling began to grow in my gut. I came to a stop in front of Makarov, he looked at me and pointed toward Wendy who was behind him several feet, seemingly waiting for me. A sniffle came from Bixlow as he bowed deeply and said something. He then squeezed my hand and began to tug me away. We has just gotten past him when I looked over my shoulder at Makarov. He looked me in the eye and smiled, his eyes shining in a way that made my heart hurt.

He was saying goodbye.

"Wait!" I called out to him and began to resist Bixlows pull. Panic began to fill me again as I realized what he was going to do. "No!" I called to him again my eyes beginning to water as my heart constricted painfully. "NO!" Tears rolled down my cheeks as I fought Bixlows grip. I tugged at my hand and dug my heels into the ground. I turned toward Makarov and watched him grow bigger and bigger to match the beasts height. He let out his own roar and charged.

 _NO!_

Bixlow held on as he trudged forward trying to get me to move. He finally turned to grab my other hand, but I surprised him by rushing toward him and shoving him with my free hand causing him to fall and let go. I took my chance and turned around and ran. I got about ten steps before the ground shook making me stumble forward. As I steadied myself a disgusting squelching sound filled the air making me look up.

A burning feeling in my chest began to bubble up as I took in the sight before me. The beast was standing above Makarov, it's jaws had captured one of Makarovs arms pulling at it like a dog with a toy. The disgusting squelching sound reached my ears every time it moved. It's claws were buried in his chest as it pulled wanting to rip his arm off. Makarov used his other hand and punched the beast in its neck. The beast released his arm and let out a growl of annoyance. The beast lifted its foot and began to stomp viciously on his chest and arms. Blood from Makarovs arm was everywhere.

Everything seemed to slow down as I looked at them. The burning in my chest getting hotter and hotter with every movement that thing made. I haven't known Makarov for long, but I know he wouldn't engage and try to hurt the beast just because it was big and looked dangerous. The beast knew what it was doing. It was purposely inflicting pain on Makrov, it was purposely trying to _**kill**_.

Makrov knew this though. He knew that engaging it would mean death. What kind of person does that?

 _The kind of person that wants to live._

The burning in my chest spread everywhere consuming me. How dare that **thing** hurt him. The burning was becoming stronger and stronger. Makarov was giving everything. Why shouldn't I?

 **"DÉJALO EN PAZ!"** (S.4) The ground next to the beast broke, caving in making it lose its balance and fall sideways off Makarov. The burning became too much making me yell in pain and anger.

 _ **"LET HIM LIVE!"**_ The earth under the beast suddenly wrapped around it like vines. Encasing it not allowing it to move. An intense heat suddenly flew by my head and the beast was hit with powerful orange flames.

I suddenly felt weak as the burning disappeared. I dropped to my knees as Natsu flew past me with fire in his hands. He climbed in top of the beast took a deep breath and released more fire. He was followed by Gray then Lucy. All of them crying out as they threw everything they had. Lucy had a whip out as Gray launched ice arrows at it.

"DENKA!" (J.7)

Everyone flew past me throwing their own attacks at it. Wendy had her arms spread out at her side as she blew powerful gust of winds at the beast. Bixlow, Elfman and Freed were on top of it punching and yelling. Mirajane, a shiver ran down my spine as I found her in the air along with Evergreen. She was now sporting powerful wings and claws making her look like a demon. She clawed at a wing that had gotten loose moving at an incredible speed. Evergreen surrounded the same wing with her beautiful dust. Juvia and Erza were engaging one clawed foot while Lisanna, Levy and Gajeel engaged another leg that had freed itself from the earth. The beast moved its head freeing it as it roared out in frustration. Kana and Crate Smasher noticed this and began to throw attacks at it. Kana threw cards and Crate Smasher punched it repeatedly while dodging its teeth. Even from here I could tell nothing wasn't hurting it, everything was just angering it more and more. We were nothing but annoying insects to it. Nothing but annoying little fairies.

A hand appeared in the corner of my eye, turning to it, I found Laxus staring down at me. With an unreadable expression in his eyes, he gave me a small smile as he held out his hand, wanting me to take it. I grabbed his hand and was pulled to my feet, swaying only a little. Once I steadied myself I began to walk toward where Makarov was. He was slouching forward as he looked at everyone throwing their attacks at it.

"Makarov, please don't do that ever again." My voice was hoarse as I stood next to him. He looked at me surprised that I was also still there. His eyes were filled with tears as he looked at me. I held out my hand silently asking him to take it. He slowly took it as Laxus walked around his other side and carefully lifted him by his injured arm. He sniffled some more before mumbling something.

 _ **"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**_

The loud noise made me cover my ears again. A small whimper escaped me but I refused to let fear consume me again. I looked over to see the beast had stood up and began to beat its wings. It let out a horrific screech as it climbed higher and higher, its wings strong flapping filled the air as the others began to shout to each other. From the air it gave out one last roar before a blue glow began to emit from its mouth. My eyes widened as suddenly the image of a scrawny boy in top of an small sleek black dragon came to the front of my mind.

 _That's a dragon._

Small slivers of fear wrapped around my heart as the beasts glow grew brighter and brighter. I blinked as my mind tried to think of some sort of solution. Nothing came to my mind but I was oddly at peace with that. I was at peace with this, but the acceptance left me feeling a little hollow.

 _I accept this fate but I still want more._

A shaky hand grasped mine making me turn to see two kind brown eyes looking at me. Wendy gave a shaky smile before tugging me toward the group. They had gathered in a circle and were joining hands. As we approached they all turned to look at us, the look on their faces giving me hope I hadn't felt in a long time. My eyes watered at that look, the hollow feeling being replaced with something else.

Trust. Acceptance. Friendship. Love.

 _Family_.

A growl ripped through the air but it did not phase us. Wendy squeezed my hand making me look at her. She smiled at me then turned toward Makarov. We all turned our heads to him as he called one last thing. A warm caressing wind began to move around us, wrapping around my soul as it whispered something I couldn't quite understand. Closing my eyes I began to concentrate on the wind willing it to be stronger and louder. I smiled as the wind seemed to obey, growing louder and louder.

It was a chant. A chant that came from everyone's heart. Tears leaked from my closed eyes as the chant finally became comprehensive. I felt it more than heard. Letting it wrap around me like a blanket. I opened my mouth and repeated the chant.

 _ **Let us all go home... to Fairy Tail.**_

Japanese:

1\. Come on you guys, stick to the script!

2\. Fairy Tail wins!

3\. You gonna finish that?

4\. Oh so generous!

5\. What did you say?!

6\. EVERYONE TO THE SHIPS!

7\. CHARGE!

Spanish

1\. I want tortilla

2\. I want tortillas for the meat

3\. Snoop/nosy

4\. LEAVE HIM ALONE!

 **A/N: Hello again! I'm back! Just wanted to thank you for reading up to now, I apologize for any mistakes! Tiny reminder that I am google translating everything except the Spanish. There is less Japanese in this one and that is my goal for all the chapters!**

 **ONE MORE THING: I will be revising and updating ALL chapters constantly. So if you want to check that out go ahead. And it's not that I post half ass stuff it's just I am learning you know and sometimes stepping away from something for a few days and coming back helps improve it! Kay? Kay!**

 **THANK YOU! For reading and commenting and such! VOTE! So at least I know you like! Thank you!**

 **Anyways let me know what you think! Leave a comment or a question! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Wait

Chapter 8 - Wait

" _This just in, a woman has committed suicide by jumping off the Peregrine bridge in Saber County earlier this morning. She is estimated to be in her 30s, our sources suspect this was the same woman who's child was kidnapped 5 ye—"_

"Turn that off." A gruff voice snapped at me, "if I wanted a sob story I would look at you."

I quickly moved from my spot that was next to the couch to grab the remote from on top of the tv. I turned off the tv and turned to face him. Bloodshot eyes stared at me with malice and hatred .

"¿Que me miras? Where's my food, pendeja?" (S.1) He snapped again.

"Um, coming." I replied softly. He narrowed his eyes at me and watched me as I made my way to the kitchen which was right through the door behind the couch.

With shaky hands I got rice, chicken, and some salad onto a plate. I turned and placed five tortillas on a skillet on top of the stove putting the heat on high so they would heat up quickly.

"HURRY UP!" The man shouted making me flinch. I grabbed the tortillas and place them on the plate full of food and rushed back to the couch, placing the food in front of him on a coffee table. I went back to the kitchen and opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of Corona. I yelped as a roach that was hiding under the bottle crawled on my hand. I dropped the bottle and scrambled back quickly. Tripping over my feet, I fell backwards on my back making me gasp for breath as the air left my lungs.

I sat up quickly while coughing, trying to get air back in my lungs, when suddenly something hit me on the side of my head. A silent gasp of pain escaped me as another blow hit my shoulder.

"Que haces acostada, perra?" (S.2) The gruff voice snapped above me. I looked up with tearful eyes as pain radiated from my shoulder and my head. I opened my mouth to answer him, I didn't want him to get angrier.

"I fell..." I replied meekly, trying to keep my voice steady enough so he wouldn't realize how terrified I was.

"Que? Speak up you little roach!" (S.3)

"I-I fell," I said a little more loudly.

"Aw you fell," he sneered at me, "your stupid is what you are! Pinche pendeja! (S.4) You're worthless! No wonder your mother gave up on you! Give me that bottle you worthless bug!"

Still on the floor, I quickly grabbed the bottle on the floor and handed it to him without looking up. He snatched it roughly making me flinch as he stomped away. Once I heard him sit on the couch, I took a deep breath as tears rolled down my face.

I stood up quickly and began working on the dishes that were in the sink. All of them cracked and worn. They looked disgusting. Once those were finished I grabbed a broom and began to sweep the grimy floor. No matter how much I cleaned it would never look good.

My tears had dried by the time I finished the kitchen. I looked over to the living room to see if he had fallen asleep. I watched him from behind a few moments in silence before the sound of snoring reached my ears.

 _Oh thank God._

As quietly as possible, I made my way toward the couch to retrieve the plate. Luckily for me he was a loud snorer. I stepped in time with the snoring to drown out the creaking of the floor. I grabbed the plate and retreated to the kitchen. Once it was clean and put away I went back to stand behind the couch and wait for him to wake up.

I looked around the living room, making sure everything was in place as to not entice his anger. I noticed the tv was turned back on and the news was running again. I began to focus on the current story it was showing.

" _That's right Debby, this was the same woman who lost her child 5 years ago. The child was a 9 year old female who was walking home from school. She was snatched a block away from her house. One year ago, clothes and a backpack along with human hair was found on highway 65, six months later a two fingers were found in the same location. These new findings allowed the investigators to close the case and declare her dead. We believe that due to this she took her own life to be with her daughter. Back to you Debby."_

"Take the new one." The man grumbled making me flinch. He coughed once and then rolled his head to the left and continued to snore. I couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about that was making him mumble. He doesn't mumble often. But I rather take sleep mumble than him being awake.

" _-never let my child walk alone especially at that age. What was that mother thinking?! It's a terrible thing. Don't you think Rob?_

 _It is terrible, Debby. To our viewers, if you want to know more about this tragedy stay tuned as FTC has a special documentary on that very case. Although viewer discretion is advised as there is some graphic content to follow. Right Deb!_

 _Yes it is graphic indeed! Well that is all we have for you today folks! Thank you for watching, stay safe! Goodnight!"_

The camera panned out as the show switched to commercials. I slowly sat on the floor next to the couch, in front of the kitchen floor. I didn't want to change the channel as he could wake up and get angry for touching without permission. My headache was slowly getting better with the quiet of the tv.

The next program started making me gasp out loud. A picture of a woman came on, she has dark raven hair and brown eyes. Freckles were splashed across her cheeks and nose. She had a mole right above her right eyebrow and a little scar on the tip of her nose.

 _M-mami?!_

It had been awhile since I thought of her, not since the first time I tried to get out. My chest began to hurt as I looked at the picture, I didn't listen to the program as various pictures of her and a little girl floated across the screen. I had been certain I had forgotten what she looked like. I didn't want to think about her. I had been told she gave up. That she was lazy like me and didn't feel like looking for me. I blinked as a single picture of the little girl came up. Long dark brown hair framed a small smiling face. The girl was missing a tooth as she smiled widely at the camera. She had the same brown eyes as the woman. Full of life and laughter.

"Turn off that sob story." The gruff voice said suddenly, "and sit next to me."

I began to tremble as I got up from my spot and approached the tv to turn it off. I turned around and began to approach the couch. I felt cold all over as I got closer. I didn't even reach the couch when his hand shot out and grabbed my hair. A cry escaped my mouth as he pulled my hair, my hand subconsciously grabbed at his hand wanting him to let go.

"Who gave you permission to watch tv? Hmmm and what were you watching?" He spoke slowly and quietly, shaking my head his hand making the pain increase.

"I wasn't wa—" I was cut off when pain exploded on my face. He had smacked me.

"Escúchame bien, you cannot leave. (S.5) You will never leave. Wanna know why? Cause you're worthless. You're mother, she didn't even bother to look for you. She abandoned you, she said she was too tired to continue on. _**Too lazy to pay the price**_. So she left you to me. You are never leaving." He let go of my hair making me fall for the floor in a heap. Tears fell as I tried to keep from sobbing in pain. "That show was just telling you how lazy and stupid she was. How she gave up because she was lazy just like you! She didn't even try. Stupid woman. _**Cause no one wants you! You are worthless! And you are never leaving!"**_

He grabbed my hair again making look into his bloodshot eyes. They were filled with such hatred and anger. It was inhuman the way he looked at me.

"Repeat what I just said, pendeja, repeat it!"

"I-I am not leaving" I replied meekly, tears rolling down my face.

"And don't forget it."

He left and walked into the hallway. I heard a door open and close, meaning I was to go to bed for the night. Humiliation and pain swirled inside me as I sat on the floor.

 _I hate this. I hate him. I hate you mom! Why? I never did anything! I just wanna go away from here! I waited for you mom! And now... you're gone._

I sat for a few minutes as I calmed myself before quickly picking myself up and making my way into the kitchen. I reached a door at the far end and opened it revealing stairs to the basement. Flicking on a switch, I continued to sniffle as I went into the cold basement. It was poorly lit, but my eyes quickly adjusted it.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I flicked the switch off. Blinking a few times to allow my eyes to adjust, I made my way to a pile of blankets on the other side of the basement. I quickly stripped and put on a ratty t shirt and shorts that served as my pajamas. I then pulled out the blankets that served as my bed and made my usual nest. My pillow was an old backpack filled with old towels. Everything down here smelled old and moldy. But it was my haven, he hardly ever came down here lest he was angry and I was getting punishment. Usually it's when I run away and he follows me down here.

The tears had stopped by the time I got comfortable on the floor of blankets. I laid down shivering as I wished for another body of heat. I opened the zipper to the backpack and pulled out a tiny stuffed mouse.

"Hey, Zero, hows it going?" I paused running finger along it's little button nose and stitched mouth, "I wish you were here, I am really cold right now. I miss you. Sometimes I wanna join you. I really do but I'm going to keep your promise. I'll join you when I'm free. I'll join you when I'm out and can make my own decisions." I hugged the mouse to my chest as I thought of a friend long gone.

The longing in my heart made my throat tighten as today's news came back to me. I tighten my hold on the mouse, my voice lowering to barely a whisper, "Can I tell you a secret? Will you keep it for me?" I stared at the little mouse. It's little plastic eyes stared back at me. "I saw my mom today," I sniffled and blinked back tears, "she's gone... if you see her, will you say hi?" Taking a deep breath, I hugged the mouse to my chest again and tried to bundle the blankets close to me. "Can I tell you another secret?" I whispered into the dark, "I know how to get out of here," I closed my eyes and brought my knees up to my chest as a pleasant warmth enveloped me, "I just have to wait for the right moment."

===============  
 **Spanish**

1\. Literal: **What are you looking at?** In this context it's equivalent to the phrase: what are standing there for? Go get me food dumbass!

2\. What are you doing laying down bitch?

3\. What?

4\. Fucking dumbass

5\. Listen carefully,

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry... it's a short one I know, but I'm gonna put the next one up right afterwards as well so it's not too awkward. Well this is the next chapter, thank you for sticking with me for this long. This chapter was a difficult one to write for me. Hope it's decent enough to get your attention. Thank you to my people on , I greatly appreciate the reviews! I have acquired a laptop out of luck and I decided to put this up at least. SORRY again for long absence... Your reviews are read and extremely appreciated... they make me warm and fuzzzy inside! :)**

 **I'm back! **not that anyone noticed** Well the last 3 months of 2018 punch me in the face. We had a fire in our house and we were literally homeless overnight. Living in a hotel with NOTHING... its not fun. For the sake of your family and yourself: have something for emergencies or a back up plan at least cause we were putting numbers together and well... the first month on its own was about 2k for us to eat, clothe ourselves and maintain our hygiene. Its not fun...trust me. In the US its obligatory to have Homeowners Insurance if you have a mortgage cause of this reason. So to anyone that cares that is one of the reasons for absence.**

 **Please review! Vote! Comment! Favorite! Tell me if I have grammar or spelling typos! Thank youuuu!**


End file.
